Un dieu parmi les hommes
by Stratocumulocephale
Summary: One-shot tourné en histoire ! Harry avait disparu durant l'été de sa troisième à sa quatrième année, et Dumbledore retrouve non un garçon, mais un jeune homme habillé en noir, un gun dans la poche arrière et un sourire charmeur au visage ! EvilbutFunny!Harry Badass!Harry God!Harry Sarcastic!Harry T pour l'instant, finira peut être M
1. Chapter 1 - Retour

Face à tant d'entrain de votre part, je me vois dans l'obligation de continuer cette histoire.

RELISEZ CE CHAPITRE ! DES MODIFICATIONS ONT ÉTÉ EFFECTUÉES

 ** _EDIT: 18/05/2017_**

 ** _Je reçois pas mal de mesages qui disent que cette fanfiction n'est "pas sérieuse" et cela en est justement le principe. Si vous cherchez une histoire très sombre avec un Dark§Harry sadique, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin et d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans mes favoris, j'en ai pas mal du genre. Ensuite, si vous souhaitez une histoire originale, avec un personnage un peu loufoque, mais qui a quand même vocation à dominer le monde et est spécialisé dans la psychologie humaine: CONTINUEZ !_**

« Oui, Strato, tu commences trop de projets et tu vas prendre du retard », me direz-vous. De un, je suis l'auteur, cémwakidésside. De deux, j'ai été attristé de voire que mon histoire préférée, plume noire et pomme d'argent, attire peu le public. Lors de mon dernier chapitre, je n'ai eu aucune review en plusieurs jours, et je suis très triste de devoir la mettre en hiatus indéterminé. Cela me navre, mais surtout m'étonne, après tout, si vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, vous aimeriez aussi Plume noire et pomme d'argent. Je vous encourage à aller la lire et à laisser des reviews. Si elle commence à plaire, peut-être la reprendrais-je.

Stratocumulocéphale

(Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que cela veut dire: "La tête dans les étoiles")

* * *

Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de vingt ans en deux mois. Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait perdu Harry Potter, le Survivant. Harry avait achevé sa troisième année, et, comme d'habitude, rentrait vers King's Cross à bord du Poudlard Express. Comme d'habitude, il était descendu du train. Puis il avait purement et simplement disparu. Les sorts qu'il avait lancés sur la maison du 4 Privet Drive n'avaient jamais enregistrés l'arrivée d'Harry. Tous les appareils qu'il avait enchanté pour lui rapporter la localisation, l'état de santé et même les émotions du jeune homme s'étaient subitement éteints, et avaient cessés de fonctionner. Dumbledore avait utilisé tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, mais Harry était tout simplement intraçable.

* * *

Dumbledore entra en soupirant dans la cuisine du Terrier. Assis à une table, une partie de l'ordre du phénix : Les parents Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebot, Remus Lupin et Mondingus Fletcher. Il grimaça en imaginant la réaction de certains lorsqu'il allait leur annoncer qu'il avait perdu toutes traces du jeune homme depuis deux mois. Et qu'il n'en avait rien dit. Dumbledore toussota, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. « J'ai… une annonce à vous faire. Au sujet d'Harry Potter. » Molly lui lança un regard inquisiteur. « Depuis deux mois, le jeune Harry …» La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en claquant. Hermione et Ron pénétrèrent dans la salle. « Professeur, c'est… » Dumbledore leva la main, désapprobateur. « Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, je crains que ce ne soit pas le moment pour… » Hermione l'interrompit, chose inhabituelle. « C'est Harry professeur ! Il est ici ! ». Les yeux du vieux sorcier s'écarquillèrent. « Le garçon est ici ? » Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait une seconde fois. Harry Potter. Harry Potter ? Le garçon ne ressemblait pas à l'image que Dumbledore se faisait d'Harry, mais la cicatrice ne laissait aucun doute. A l'instar des autres occupants de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de surprise. C'était Harry Potter ?!

Le garçon, _le jeune homme_ , venant de rentrer dans la pièce n'avait rien du brun timide, étique et pâle qu'il était il y a deux mois. En lieu et en place du faible « sauveur du monde magique », se tenait un adolescent de près d'un mètre soixante-sept. Carrure athlétique. Muscles dessinés, mais pas suffisamment gros pour le ralentir lors de duels. Peau bronzée rehaussant le sourire éclatant que le jeune homme leur lançait. Les vêtements qu'il portait n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ces sacs gris que les Dursleys lui faisaient porter. Il avait l'air d'un BBB sortit d'un film d'action américain à gros budget. Un _Badass Bad Boy_. Chaussures de combat noires, assorties au pantalon de treillis de la même couleur. T-shirt blanc moulant rouge très sombre, qui mettait en valeur la musculature du Survivant. Le long manteau de cuir noir ondulait derrière lui, à la manière des robes de Severus lorsqu'il marchait d'un pas vif. Le plus notable cependant, c'était les Ray-ban entièrement noires qu'Harry portait. Il avait l'air changé. Plus sûr de lui, et son rictus amusé conférait un charme sauvage à son visage. Plutôt beau, voire très beau, au vu de la réaction d'Hermione.

« Eh bien, je sais que je suis incroyablement beau gosse, mais je ne pensais pas susciter une telle réaction, surtout chez des hommes de plus de soixante ans ».

Molly s'étouffa sur sa tartine, qu'elle avait stoppé de mâcher lorsqu'il était rentré dans la pièce. La voix du nouvel arrivant était grave, et une pointe d'amusement l'imprégnait constamment, comme s'il était d'humeur joueuse. Dumbledore bégaya : « Ha..Harry ? C'est toi, mon garçon ? » Harry ricana « _Votre_ garçon ? Le regard que vous m'avez lancé quand je suis rentré, c'est plus que de la curiosité ? Vous savez que c'est illégal ? » Les yeux du professeur s'écarquillèrent devant ce sous-entendu franchement…dérangeant. Il était très inquiet. Non seulement le garçon avait disparu pendant deux mois, il en revenait complètement changé. Et ce n'était pas de bons changements. Albus avait des plans pour le garçon, et ils nécessitaient que celui-ci soit faible et lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. « Pourquoi c'est pas Hermione qui me fait des avances ! Au moins je ne dirais pas non et… » La jeune fille rougit intensément, donnant un timide coup de coude dans les côtes du jeune homme qu'elle trouvait, bizarrement, incroyablement attirant. « Calme-toi, Hermione ! » se disait-elle. « C'est juste Harry. C'est par ce qu'il est plus grand, plus beau, plus sûr de lui, avec un sourire charmeur et une voix sexy que… merde ! Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser. »

Ron, quant à lui, avait une lueur jalouse dans les yeux. Dumbledore, tout comme Molly, espérait qu'il n'allait rien faire de stupide. Il était un pion utile pour garder Harry sur le chemin de la lumière. En échange de ses services, il avait promis à la matriarche Weasley qu'il ferait en sorte qu'Hermione le marrie. Il avait également conclue d'autres accords avec elle : si elle suivait ses instructions, Harry serait le conjoint de la jeune Ginny. La jeune fille dont il était question ouvrit la porte de la cuisine pour la énième fois, en criant « M'man ! Je trouve plus mes… » Elle se stoppa net en voyant le « nouveau Harry ». Dumbledore eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur en voyant de la bave s'échapper de sa bouche, de manière peu élégante. Harry, comme s'il était au courant des effets qu'il avait sur la jeune fille, et que cela l'amusait énormément, lui lança un clin d'œil provocateur. La rousse vira rouge tomate, et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine en criant « Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! ». Dumbedore toussota. Tout le monde sortit de sa torpeur, et les questions commencèrent à fuser : « Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Comment es-tu devenu aussi grand tu as gagné quinze centimètres ! C'est quoi ce Look ? » Dumbledore leva la main, et le silence se fut. « Je crois, _mon garçon_ , que tu nous dois quelques réponses ». Hermione et Ron lui lancèrent un regard en coin, et s'écartèrent d'un pas. Albus secoua la tête il allait falloir qu'il arrête d'appeler Harry « mon garçon ».

Harry s'assit nonchalamment, et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. « Eh bien… C'est une longue histoire, et je ne voudrais pas gâcher un tel récit en le racontant d'une traite. En quelques mots, j'ai pris des potions de nutrition pour pallier les abus que j'ai subis de la part des Dursleys, et changé ma garde-robe. Ah, et j'ai repris confiance en moi ». Albus leva un sourcil « Et comment, mon gar..Harry ? » Le jeune homme en question ricana « C'est une longue histoire également, mais elle inclue une jeune australienne en vacance, plutôt séduisante à vrai dire, un coucher de soleil romantique, et un placard à balais.» Hermione et Ron recrachèrent leur jus de citrouille, tandis que Molly fronçait les sourcils. Lupin se pencha vers le garçon, et lui tapota l'épaule, en le félicitant pour être « le fils de son père et un véritable maraudeur ». Albus s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, lorsque les deux jumeaux entrèrent dans la pièce. « Merde ! Harry ? » S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, chacun des jumeaux prit un de ses bras, et ils le traînèrent hors de la pièce, en marmonnant des choses à propos de « tester une potion qui donne les cheveux bleus » et de « lui donner son programme de musculation ».

* * *

Les jumeaux faisaient face à Harry dans leur chambre. Ce dernier sortit une petite pierre noire de sa poche, et l'activa. Un charme de protection les entoura. Précaution de base. Personne ne pourrait entendre ce qu'ils allaient se dire, même en utilisant des charmes d'un niveau avancé. « Alors ? » demanda Gred (ou était-ce Forge ?). Harry ricana « Le vieux fou ne se doute de rien, même s'il commence à avoir des soupçons. Au moins, je n'ai plus à incarner ce personnage de faible et incompétent « juste Harry ». » Les jumeaux se rapprochèrent, et murmurèrent, excités : « Alors ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? » Harry partit dans un rire machiavélique qui glaça le sang des jumeaux autant qu'il les amusa. « J'ai trouvé bien plus. Nous seulement j'ai la pierre de résurrection, il se trouve que c'est également un Horcrux de notre bon vieux Voldy » Les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur à la mention du mot « Horcrux », mais Harry ne prit pas la peine de leur expliquer. « La machinerie est lancée, et rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Nous arrêter. Aujourd'hui marque le début de l'opération _Orage Bleu »._ Les jumeaux frissonnèrent d'excitation.

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! La suite dans quelques jours, probablement demain !


	2. Chapter 2 - Durmstrang

_Et ouais ! Encore moi ! Je sais, ça doit être un sorte de record d'écrire et de publier un chapitre en environ une heure avant que le précédent soit sorti._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'ai choisi de faire un format de chapitre plutôt court et de publier souvent !_

* * *

 _Quatre heures plus tôt en Scandinavie_

La porte du bureau de karkaroff s'ouvrit d'un coup. Celui-ci se redressa, surpris que l'intrus n'ait pas toqué. Il s'apprêtait à réprimander quiconque avait osé pénétrer son espace sacré sans autorisation, mais se retint en apercevant une crinière noire de jais et un sourire sarcastique familier. Il se leva, et inclina légèrement la tête.

« Lord Potter. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici aujourd'hui ».

Le jeune homme fit un geste de la main, son regard amusé fixé sur l'ex-mangemort.

« Ah, Igor, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Je suis juste venu vérifier que tout était prêt, et me réunir avec le cercle des treize. »

Karkaroff s'empressa d'ouvrir un tiroir, et d'en retirer une enveloppe brune cachetée à la cire. Il la remit cérémonieusement entre les mains du jeune brun. Celui-ci sourit, et enleva ses lunettes de soleil d'un geste vif, révélant ses yeux rouges. Igor frissonna. Ils lui rappelaient tant ceux de son ancien maître. Cependant, malgré la cruauté de Voldemort, Igor l'avait trahi. Il savait que si le Seigneur des ténèbres le retrouvait, il serait torturé, puis tué. En revanche, il ne prendrait jamais le risque de trahir son maître actuel. Il avait vu le jeune Potter à l'œuvre, et il savait que celui-ci ne serait pas miséricordieux au point de le tuer après la torture. Il serait condamné à une éternité d'horreur et de souffrance. Et cette lueur amusée dans les yeux du brun… A croire qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées.

* * *

Le cercle des treize était rassemblé pour une réunion exceptionnelle. Le cercle des treize était une société secrète qui régnait d'une main d'acier sur Durmstrang. Composée des treize élèves les plus puissants, riches et influents de l'école, leurs mots étaient loi au sein de l'école, et ceux qui en avaient fait partie il y a des années formaient maintenant l'élite politique et économique de pays. Cependant, ce soir, Viktor Krum, vice-président du cercle, était stressé. Effrayé. Ce soir, c'était _le_ soir. Le Maître des Ombres allait leur révéler son identité. Seul le président et le directeur la connaissaient, mais sa réputation insufflait crainte et admiration dans toute l'école. Des rumeurs sur sa puissance extraordinaire, son pouvoir enivrant et sa personnalité extravagante circulaient dans Durmstrang depuis plus de quatre ans. Les seules choses sur laquelle elles s'accordaient étaient son jeune âge et sa puissance. Le nom du Maître des Ombres avait été prononcé pour la première fois lors de ce qui fut surnommé « l'hiver noir ». Un homme dans une ample robe noire, capuche rabattue, dont la voix montrait la jeunesse, s'était présenté aux portes de l'école. Au vu de sa taille, il ne devait pas avoir vécu plus de dix printemps. Il s'était exprimé d'une voix forte et avait exigé qu'on lui remette un manuscrit interdit, le « livre noir d'Ibn Nagazarr », un vieux rouleau en fourchelangue qui se situait dans la bibliothèque personnelle du directeur. Bien sûr, à l'époque, personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux, et deux cinquièmes années s'étaient aventurés dans le blizzard qui commençait à se lever pour aller lui donner une leçon. Ils ne revinrent jamais, et le blizzard surnaturel s'amplifia. Une tempête de neige d'une violence inouïe entourait le château. Beaucoup trop violent pour que quiconque y survive, les étudiants juraient pourtant qu'ils avaient vus des ombres étranges y évoluer librement. Au bout de trois mois de siège, de communication impossibles avec l'extérieur en raison d'un étrange bouclier magique, et de quatre tentatives de désenchantement, le Directeur avait cédé et avait déposé le livre tant convoité dans la tempête. Après tout, plus personne ne savait lire le fourchelangue. Le lendemain, lorsque le jour se levait paisiblement, le printemps l'accompagnait.

* * *

Plus personne n'avait reparlé du maître des ombres après, mais son souvenir hantait les mémoires. Ils pensaient ne jamais le revoir, mais, au début de l'été de l'année dernière, il était revenu. Dans la même tenue, avec une vingtaine de centimètres de plus. La même voix joviale avait demandé au directeur et au président du cercle de sortir. Ils avaient tout d'abord refusés : les nouvelles défenses magiques qu'ils avaient installées devraient les protéger d'un nouveau blizzard. En revanche, ils n'avaient pas prévus que le Maître des Ombres se présenterait en chevauchant un Basilik. Qu'il contrôlait parfaitement. Et qu'il menaçait de jeter sur l'école avec pour objectif de tuer tous les élèves. En l'entendant parler en fourchelangue, Karkaroff avait senti son sang se glacer. Après tout, seul le maître qu'il avait trahi était censé pouvoir le faire. Mais il ne voulait pas que ses élèves subissent la foudre de cet individu, et il avait appelé le président du cercle pour partir à la rencontre du mystérieux individu.

Les élèves anxieux avaient vu leurs deux leader revenir, une pile de livres dans les bras, l'air abasourdi sur le visage. Personne n'avait vu cela venir. Apparemment, le Maître des Ombres s'intéressait à Durmstrang, et avait décidé de prendre l'école sous son aile. Et ainsi, Karkaroff et Poliakoff, le président, se retrouvaient avec une dizaine de livres extrêmement rares, pensés disparus, sur les arts noirs dans leurs bras.

La population de Durmstrang s'était mise à vénérer quasi-religieusement le Maître des Ombres. Il était tout ce qu'ils voulaient être. Le blizzard avait montré son incroyable puissance magique. Le Basilique et le Fourchelangue la puissance de son sang. Son âge, son potentiel. Les livres, sa miséricorde et sa bienveillance envers la société Sang-pur et leur école. Le directeur et le président connaissaient apparemment son identité, et en étaient extrêmement surpris, mais malgré les nombreux essais, personne n'avait réussi à leur soutirer ne serait-ce qu'un indice

* * *

Ainsi, les puissants élèves du cercle des treize étaient installés autour d'une table ronde. Un trône d'acier noir y avait été ajouté. Les élèves étaient nerveux, et ils sursautèrent lorsqu'une voix joviale se fit entendre.

« Allons, pas besoin de stresser autant. Je ne vais pas vous manger. Enfin, moi non. Kundalini en revanche… ».

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent et tous se retournèrent d'un coup. Ils avaient reconnus la voix. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de l'identité du Kundalini en question. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas remarquer un putain de Basilik dans la pièce avant que le maître des Ombres ne parles !

Le cercle se ressaisit rapidement, et tous effectuèrent une grande révérence afin de marquer leur respect. Ils se relevèrent, mais restèrent debout, observant leur idole qui s'asseyait. Ils savaient qu'il était jeune, mais voir en chair et en os un garçon aussi jeune dégageant une telle aura d'autorité…

Le président, le seul qui n'était pas particulièrement surpris, prit la parole.

« Lord Potter, je vous présente le cercle ».

Tous furent estomaqués par l'identité du Maître des Ombres, qui fut confirmée après un rapide coup d'œil au front de leur illustre invité. Le respect qu'il éprouvait envers lui doubla. Non seulement il était surpuissant, noble, beau, et jeune, il avait vaincu le précédent Seigneur des ténèbres. Et ils n'avaient aucun doute que c'était pour le remplacer.

* * *

Après s'être présenté à l'élite de Durmstrang, Harry leur avait donné des instructions pour les années à venir. Il avait été agréablement surpris par un certain Victor Krum. Loin d'être un joueur de Quidditch décervelé, il était brillant.

'Il fera un excellent subordonné. Mmmm... Deux heures à tuer avant de rentrer voir les roux et ce bon vieux Dumby au Terrier...Que faire...Que faire...'

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec vos commentaires, vos questions ou même pour faire un petit coucou ! C'est ce qui me motive à écrire (cf le triste destin de mon histoire Plume noire et pomme d'argent)

La bise


	3. Chapter 3 - Prise de conscience

Et ouais ! Je me surprends moi-même à publier aussi vite...

* * *

Harry venait de se réveiller dans le lit de la chambre que les Weasley lui avait prêté. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il venait au Terrier, il avait choisi de ne pas dormir dans la chambre de Ron. Il était d'ailleurs assez satisfait de son choix : _« Ça sert à rien de devoir supporter le gros con si je commence à laisser tomber le masque_ ». Il jeta rapidement un sort de verrouillage sans baguette sur la porte, et sorti l'enveloppe que Karkaroff lui avait remise. Il devait admettre que le directeur était un homme influent, et il était fier de le compter parmi ses serviteurs. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui lancer des sorts pour lui convaincre de rejoindre sa cause…. Il feuilleta rapidement les différents dossiers

 _ **Rapport N°43 du 12 Février**_

 _ **Voldemort a envoyé deux Mangemorts pour tenter de recruter en Russie, en Sibérie et en Ukraine ses anciens alliés. Ces Mangemorts n'appartiennent pas au cercle intérieur de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela marque son manque de main d'œuvre. Les deux ont été capturés et sont détenus dans les donjons intérieurs de Durmstrang. Il est intéressant de noter que…..**_

Harry tourna la page. Il prendrait le temps de lire plus amplement le dossier plus tard.

 _ **Note sur le ministre de la magie Russe**_

 _ **Le ministre de la magie de Russie a pour fille aîné le Trésorier du cercle des Treize. Les notes suivantes sont écrites pas sa propre fille**_

 _ **« J'ai peu à peu introduit l'idée du maître des Ombres dans ma famille, comme l'on fait la majorité des élèves de Durmstrang. Nous avons suivis vos instructions à la lettre. Voici un bref résumé de votre réputation dans l'Europe-du-Nord-Est.**_

 _ **Le Maître des Ombres est un personnage d'une vingtaine d'année, apparu il y a quelques années. C'était un excellent ami du Directeur, mais il n'était pas un Mangemort. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que le directeur a su échapper aux représailles des mangemorts. (Cet élément a été introduit à l'initiative du cercle. Il vous place en personnage suffisamment sombre pour s'allier avec Karkarof, et suffisamment puissant pour le protéger des Mangemorts). Il a également été dit que Karkarof était votre espion dans les rangs de l'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis le début. Ainsi, ils n'assimilent pas à votre image quelqu'un qui traite avec les traitres. Le fait que vous possédez un Basilik est semi-publique. Beaucoup n'y croient pas, cependant…..**_

Harry décrocha en se rappelant le physique avantageux de la jeune blonde ayant rédigé ce papier. Il sourit. Non seulement ses serviteurs étaient compétents, en plus ils étaient sexy.

 _ **Confirmation d'achat de 80% des actions du journal des mages russes**_

 _ **Conformément à votre demande, en raison de votre âge (et des menaces, se doutait Harry), votre identité ne sera pas connue du grand publique. Conformément à votre demande, Igor Karkarof gèrera le journal en votre absence. Conformément à votre demande, la ligne éditoriale du journal va changer pour…..**_

Natasha ? Dasha ? Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? ' _Bah, pas grave, j'y retournerais pour la voir. P'tite transplanation et hop'_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Harry soupira, et rangea ses documents tout en enlevant le discret charme qui protégeait la porte.

« Entrez »

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Remus entrer furtivement dans la pièce, avant de refermer discrètement la porte derrière lui. Le loup-garou se tourna vers lui, comme attendant une explication.

« Je t'attendais, Remus. »

Le loup-garou hésita, puis commença.

« Harry. Dès que je t'ai rencontré, depuis ce voyage dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec toi. Comme tu le sais, j'ai des sens surdéveloppés, et j'avais bien senti que tu portais un glamour pour camoufler ta véritable apparence. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je veux… Je veux que tu sache que même si tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être… tu es tout ce qui me reste avec Sirius. Tu es un des deux derniers membres de ma meute, Harry. Peu importe sur quel chemin tu t'engages, Harry… Je te suivrai tant qu'il ne faut pas s'opposer à Sirius. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste »

' _Putain, il va me faire chialer ce con'_

« Tu es un loup-garou, Remus, et tu es un Occlumens Naturel. Alors je vais te raconter quelque chose, par ce que je te fais confiance pour ne pas en parler. Soyons honnêtes. Tu as beau tout faire pour paraître un mage du côté des lumières, tu es un loup-garou. Tu es du côté sombre par ta nature même. C'est la véritable raison pour laquelle tu n'as rien dit lorsque tu m'as rencontré pour la première fois. Alors que je puais la magie noire. C'est par ce que je respire la puissance… »

Harry s'était levé, et s'était rapproché dangereusement du loup-garou. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de reculer, ses instincts de loup lui criant « alpha », lui dictant de se soumettre.

« Je suis ton alpha, Remus. Mais je sens à quel point tu es déboussolé. Il y a toujours cette petite voix qui te dit d'aller tout raconter à Dumbledore. Alors, je vais te réexpliquer calmement quelque chose, Remus. Comme tu le sais, Sirius n'était pas le gardien du secret. Mais, soi-disant personne ne l'aurait su ? Tu sais comment marche le fidelius… »

Un éclair de reconnaissance passa dans les yeux du loup-garou

« Celui qui lance le sort aurait besoin de connaître l'identité du gardien du secret… »

« Et qui l'a lancé, ce sort ? Qui a laissé Pettigrow avoir l'ordre de Merlin et Sirius les détraqueurs ? »

Un grognement sourd retentit

« Dumbledore…. »

* * *

Oui, je sais, j'ai tendance à arrêter aux moments les plus énervants !

N'hésitez pas laisser des reviews, c'est ce qui me motive à écrire :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Draca

Bien le bonsoir jeunes délinquants !

Pour vous, le voici enfin, il es là, j'ai nommé... LE CHAPITRE 4

* * *

Petite note: IMPORTANT !

Je commence à recevoir des messages disant "Oui, je n'aime pas trop où va Harry" ou "Ton Harry n'est pas réaliste !"; et ça m'amuse par ce que...je pense pareil ! Sachez que, comme cette histoire est un one-shot à l'origine, je n'ai aucun plan, aucun scénario, et je découvre en écrivant qui est mon Harry et ce qu'il va faire ! C'est un excercice pour moi, qui suit habitué à écrire des histoires avec des personnages très sérieux, sans aucune relation romantiques... Alors, écrire un Harry arrogant, obsédé, irréaliste, en brisant de temps en temps le quatrième mur ! Je n'aime pas trop le personnage mais ses actions m'amusent, et , comme s'il avait une volonté propre, je découvre moi-même ses actions au fil de l'histoire, et c'est pour ça que j'aime écrire cette histoire. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop ce personnage, j'aimerais que vous le compreniez (enfin, que vous essayiez comme un lecteur de Batman essaierai de comprendre le Joker: c'est comme s'il savait qu'il était un personnage de fiction, qui n'avait aucune prise sur ses actions. Mais comme c'est un personnage principal, il sait qu'il ne peut mourir, alors il se dit: "Bon bah... Merde. Autant en profiter non ? "

* * *

Petit rappel :

« Dialogue »

' _Pensées'_

 _ **Texte**_

 _ **§Fourchelangue§**_

* * *

Voldemort souffrait. Non pas physiquement, mais être dans le corps d'un bébé blessait son égo. Il n'osait même pas rappeler ses mangemorts à lui, de peur qu'ils profitent de son état de faiblesse. L'issu de la dernière lui avait prouvé qu'il ne devait pas considérer la loyauté de ses suivants comme acquise.

 _« Karkaroff…. »_

Il devait cependant attendre d'être de retour à sa puissance totale avant de se mettre à chasser les divers traîtres qui avaient dénoncés leurs frères d'armes. Seul le rat et son fidèle Barty étaient au courant de son état. Il gérait ses affaires par l'intermédiaire de Barty, qui irait enseigner à Poudlard dans la peau de Maugrey dans peu de temps. En attendant, son fidèle mangemort, qui était devenu sa main droite, avait envoyé des sympathisants dans les divers nations d'Europe raviver la flamme des anciennes alliances. Il commençait cependant à s'inquiéter : il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse de la confédération Russe et Scandinave.

* * *

Le silence se fit lorsque Harry pénétra dans la cuisine du Terrier. Les Weasley avaient beau l'avoir vu la veille, ils ne revenaient toujours pas du changement physique. Et ils allaient découvrir que ces changements ne concernaient pas que son physique. Hedwig sur l'épaule, une serviette de bain autour du cou, et vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon noir, ses quelques cicatrices, mais surtout ses muscles parfaitement dessinés étaient visibles par tous. Hermione et Ginny rougirent, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de laisser leur regard parcourir le V formé par la rencontre du bas de ses abdominaux et de de ses hanches. Harry se saisit d'une pomme, et la lançait en l'air, faisant des petits tricks et la rattrapant tantôt avec la main droite, tantôt avec la gauche, tout en regardant moqueusement l'assemblée.

' _Ainsi, il n'y a que les Weasley et Hermy. Les autres ont dû partir hier soir, et Remus ce matin'._

« Yo ! Bien dormi ? Ah, au fait, Hermy, j'ai rêvé de toi, c'était super sympa ! On était que tous les deux dans la salle de bain des préfets et… »

Il fut interrompu lorsque Ron sortit de la pièce rouge de colère. Tandis qu'Hermion tentait de recracher son bacon, aidée par les grands coups que Ginny lui donnait dans le dos.

« Harry ! », s'offusqua la matrone. « On est à table ! Et ce n'est pas une façon de parler à une jeune fille ! » Elle continua en murmurant dans sa barbe (non, vraiment, elle en avait une ! Probablement les jumeaux….) « Si c'était Ginny je n'aurais pas dit ». Face au regard inquisiteur de son mari, elle se tut. Blanc malaisant, ponctué des mâchements d'Harry.

' _Cette pomme est super bonne ! Ça me rappelle cette russe qui…'_

« J'espère que vous vous êtes touchés. Euuhhh…. Douchés » Tout le monde regarda bizarrement la mère Weasley, et son lapsus assez gênant. Harry torse-nu semblait la gêner énormément. Après tout, Ginny devait bien tenir ça de quelque part…

« Dans trente minutes, nous partons sur le chemin de traverse. Il est temps d'aller faire vos fournitures ! »

* * *

Ils venaient de prendre la cheminée vers le chaudron baveur. Molly, Arthur, Gred, Forge, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry. Harry…Harry ?

"Mais où est passé Harry ?"

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps-là, dans les toilettes du Chaudron baveur._

« Salut mec ! Je suis Harry Potter ! Et je dois avouer que t'es super beau ! »

« Oh quelle coïncidence ! Moi aussi je te trouve super beau ! Et moi aussi je suis Harry Potter ! »

Les Harry ricanèrent, et échangèrent leurs vêtements. L'original sortit ensuite un petit sablier de sa poche, et se murmura « Quatre tours devraient suffire…. »

* * *

Draca se remuait dans son lit, en maudissant l'auteur pour lui avoir donné un nom aussi peu original : quitte à faire une fem!Drago, autant trouver quelque chose d'original ! Mais non. Il fallait qu'elle se retrouve avec un nom aussi merdique.

« Maitresse Draca ! Moi penser que vous se lever doive ! »

Après avoir envoyé un coussin sur l'elfe de maison qui troublait son sommeil, Draca, s'étira puis se mit à s'habiller. Aujourd'hui, avec son père, elle allait devoir aller au faire ses achats sur le chemin de traverse comme une vulgaire plébéienne !

« DRACA ! »

La jeune blonde frémit en entendant son père hurler son prénom. La colère emplissant sa voix. Elle déglutit. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son père, la personnification de la maitrise des émotions et de la retenue se laissait aller de la sorte. Il devait véritablement être en colère.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy tenait en frémissant de rage une lettre dans ses mains. Sept autres, qui portaient un message similaire, jonchaient le sol de son cabinet de travail. Son influence à l'international venait d'en prendre un coup. Il parcourut rapidement celle qu'il tenait du regard, comme pour se persuader que ce qu'il lisait était vrai

 _ **Lord Malfoy**_

 _ **Mon vieil ami, moi, Lord Андреюшкин, prends le temps de prendre la plume afin que vous vous retrouviez en train de lire cette lettre, qui n'est malheureusement pas porteuse de bonnes nouvelles.**_

 _ **Vous êtes un de mes plus vieil ami, Lucius. Mais, pour garantir la survie de ma famille, je me vois dans l'obligation de rompre notre alliance. C'est déplorable que des choix de la jeune génération cassent des alliances vieilles de plusieurs siècles. Je ne veux pas intervenir dans l'éducation de votre fille, mais sachez que votre fille ne devrait pas prendre pour habitude d'ennuyer les mauvaises personnes.**_

 _ **Amitiés sincères**_

 _ **Lord Андреюшкин**_

En face de lui, Draca se tenait debout, intimidée.

"Je ne comprends pas, père. D'après la lettre que tu viens de me dire, cela sous-entendrais que je rudoierais quelqu'un à l'école de suffisament puissant pour que tes alliés les choisisse eux, et non nous. Ce n'est pas possible: il n'y a personne dont la puissance politique ou économique puisse être comparée à la notre à Poudlard, et les seules personnes envers qui je suis méchante sont quelques pouffsouffles et des Gryffondors." Elle ricana en continuant "Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient s'offusquer si je suis méchante avec Harry Potter, non ?"

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui :)

A bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chapter 5 - Blaise ?

Bien le Bonjour !

Petites réponses aux questions posées dans les reviews ! (SI vous en avez, n'hésitez pas !)

fanfics-mangas62 : Pour le pairing, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Je pense décider au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, mais je ferais peut être un sondage. SI vous avez des idées: REVIEWS !

Lady Sasha Phantomhive: Ciel ! (Oui, c'est un mauvais jeu de mot #BlackButler) Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas indispensable de transformer Draco en Draca ! Mais ou serait l'intérêt de cette histoire s'il y avait de la cohérence ? Nan, en vrai je veut juste écrire la scène où Draca, qui avait jusque là la même relation avec Harry que Draco dans les trois premiers Harry Potter, se fait draguer. Et est réceptive.

* * *

Harry sortit du chaudron baveur, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, sourire étincelant et long manteau noir ondulant derrière lui. Il aimait bien ses ray-ban, même si certains lecteurs les trouvaient excessives. Il aimait se justifier en disant "Oui, c'est pour camoufler mes yeux rouges", même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il lui suffisait de lancer un glamour comme il l'avait fait pendant des années.

Il avait quatre heures pour régler ses affaires avant de devoir retourner à l'endroit où il avait utilisé le retourneur de temps. Il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de camoufler son identité. Personne ne le reconnaîtrai comme "Harry Potter", sauf ceux à qui il avait déjà révélé son identité. Et tout ceux qui auraient posés un problème s'il les avait croisé étaient encore au terrier. ' _Ou morts'_

Harry passa devant le magasin de Quidditch et remercia silencieusement l'auteur de l'avoir transformé. Après tout, qui voudrait être un petit maigre, avec uniquement un roux pour ami, passionné par des gars qui volaient sur des balais ? _'Aha ! C'est de là que vient l'expression "avoir un balais de le cu.."'_ Un pot de fleur lui tomba sur la tête, comme pour lui rappeler que la fanfiction avait pour rating T et que des jeunes enfants la lisait. Pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à foutre, mais il fallait bien faire semblant de respecter les règles, de temps en temps.

Il déambulait dans la rue en se dirigeant vers Gringotts. Les passants lui lançaient des regards interloqués, mais s'écartaient sur son chemin. ' _J'suis trop intimidant pour eux, because I'm JOHN CENA'_ Il ne s'arrêta pas en sentant une présence se rapprocher de lui, et ne tourna pas la tête en lui lançant un:

"Blaise ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant deux heures !".

Blaise Zabini, le jeune Serpentard, fils de la "veuve noire", se gratta la tête, gêné :

"Désolé mec, mais j'voulais pas risquer d'arriver en retard ! C'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut être vu ensemble en publique sans compromettre ta couverture, après tout !"

Harry sourit en voyant un de ses amis, peut être son meilleur, arriver. ' _Le plus vieil ami que j'ai en tout cas'_. Les deux compères se connaissaient depuis leurs neuf ans. Blaise était depuis tout petit un fervent admirateur de Harry, et Blaise était le seul dans lequel le "Survivant" pouvait placer sa confiance sans hésiter. Blaise Zabini était autant le petit Serpentard, sbire de Malfoy, que Harry était un Gryffondor timide.

C'est vrai qu'en le regardant être un rat de bibliothèque, charrié par ses compagnons en Serpentard, on je pensait pas tout de suite: "Ce mec est le deuxième nécromancien le plus compétent d'Europe". Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas cette affirmation d'être vraie.

"Alors, Boss, le programme ?" lança Blaise, sachant pertinemment que le titre énerverait son ami de toujours. Mais le jeune Serpentard tenait à ce qu'il connaisse ses pensées. Après tout, il lui devait la vie. ET il le suivrait au bout du monde. Blaise avait été le premier serviteur de Harry. Et il comptait être le meilleur.

* * *

 _Flashback No Jutsu !_

"Laissez-moi !"

Blaise se débattit, mais la prise de l'obèse était puissante. Sa mère avait déjà tué trois mari, et le quatrième avait peur d'être le suivant. Alors quoi de mieux que de prendre le fils en otage ? Et puis, comme il avait des...appétits particulier, autant en profiter, non ?

C'est ainsi que Blaise se trouvait dans une cabane en bois, en Turquie, dans une forêt inconnue, en train de se débattre. Ses cris résonnaient à l'extérieure, mais il savait pertinemment que personne ne l'entendrait: il était au fin fond d'une forêt réputée pour accueillir des créatures de magie noire, après tout.

 _Pendant ce temps là_

 _'Hm..Hm..Hm..HM ! Can't Touch This...Hm...Hm..Hm..Hm'_

Harry, du haut de ses neufs ans, déambulait tranquillement dans la forêt. Son guide, et "garde du corps", le regardait bizarrement, comme s'il était fou. D'ailleurs, il était sûr que c'était le cas. Si le garçon n'avait pas accepté de lui payer le double, il n'aurait jamais accepté d'escorter un enfant dans cette forêt et de le mener à l'entrée du "nid noir", le plus gros nid d'acromantula du pays.

Harry lança un coup d'œil au guide, lorsque ce dernier lui annonça "On est arrivé !"

"On est arrivé ? Parfait. Du coup, je n'ai plus besoin de vous ? Non ? Peu importe ce que vous allez dire, je vais vous tuer quand même."

Le garde le regarda choqué, et estomaqué qu'un gamin de même pas dix piges le menace. Il secoua cependant la tête

"'T'as fait l'école du rire ou qu.."

"NE PRONONCE PAS CETTE BLAGUE !" hurla Harry en lui lançant un rayon vert avec la baguette qu'il n'était pas censé posséder.

"En fait vas-y. Quoi ? Tu peux pas ?"

Et c'est sur la scène d'un enfant accroupi auprès d'un cadavre, le "faisant parler" dans un numéro de ventriloquie peu réussie, en animant la bouche du mort avec ses mains, que le vampire, jusque là camouflé, disparut pour prévenir les autres.

* * *

Harry arrêta de jouer avec le cadavre en entendant des cris, et la colère qui le submergea teinta ses yeux de rouge. Il entendait des cri. Il essuya sa baguette du liquide qui s'était déposé lorsqu'il l'avait enfoncée dans l'oeil de sa victime. Bah quoi ? Il était jeune ! Il avait le droit d'expérimenter un peu ?

La baguette en If, de trente trois virgule soixante-quinze centimètres était Blanche, avec une poignée rappelant un Os. A l'intérieure, une plume de phénix.

Il se dirigea vers l'origine des cris. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était le viol d'enfant.

Cela lui rappelait ses années chez les Dursleys.

Cela lui rappelait ses années à l'orphelinat Wool, lorsqu'il se faisait encore appeler Tom Jedusor.

* * *

Je sais, je suis un bâtard de vous laisser comme cela ici !

Mais... si Harry est Voldemort, pourquoi lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

(Ouais, je vous sens venir gueuler dans les reviews: "Ouais, ça va être nul si Harry est en réalité possédé par Voldemort !". Pas de conclusions hâtives mes amis..."

La réponse au chapitre prochain !


	6. Chapter 6 - Coïncidence ?

Bien le bonsoir jeunes lecteurs (ou vieux. Je ne jugerai pas.)

Acclamé par les foules en délire; il arrive: L'UNIQUE, LE SEUL, CHAPITRE 6 DE **_UN DIEU PARMI LES HOMMES_**

Pour ceux qui trouvent étrange le fait que Rogue n'ait jamais vu Harry, rappelez vous que le chapitre 1 a été modifié quand j'ai décidé de continuer l'histoire. Dans le doute, relisez le !

Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, profitez !

EDIT: Rappel que Draca est une FILLE ! (Par ce que vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir un drarry, donc je veux que vous ayez correctement compris !)

* * *

Harry se dirigea en courant vers l'origine des cris. Il dégaina sa baguette. Enfin, celle de Voldemort. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle lui avait très bien servi.

Il ricana en pensant à la probabilité que tout se soit passé de cette façon particulière. Il aurait failli d'un tout petit changement pour qu'il ait été condamné a être violenté par les Dursleys jusqu'à ses onze ans, à se faire victimiser à Poudlard pendant six ans (tout en essayant d'éviter à des tentatives de meurtre), puis d'être envoyé, mal préparé, par Dumbledore au front d'une guerre sans merci, car le vieillard voulait un "martyre". Mais non. Par un concours de circonstances, à ses sept ans, il avait absorbé l'Horcruxe du bon vieux Voldy.

Il pensait parfois qu'un Dieu lui avait joué un tour. Non. Il était sûr que c'était plus qu'une coïncidence. Quelle était la probabilité, après tout, qu'il croise un bébé détraqueur dans un quartier résidentiel moldu ? Trop faible, pas assez expérimenté pour avaler une âme, la petite créature avait attaqué Harry. Et, se faisant, avait brisé la fragile barrière qui subsistait entre son âme et l'écharde de celle de Voldy.

Harry avait passé dix jours dans le coma. Dix jours durant lesquels il avait absorbé tout les souvenirs de celui censé être un puissant magicien. Mais c'était loin d'être l'âme de Voldemort qu'il avait absorbé, plutôt son esprit. L'âme était bien au chaud dans le ventre du bébé détraqueur. Et pas prête d'en sortir, Harry s'en était assuré. Cependant, il se souvenait avoir appris chacun des sorts, chacun des rituels que Tom avait appris; subit chacune des brimades, chacune des tortures qu'avait subi le futur Seigneur des ténèbres. Pourtant, il avait revécu les évènements en tant que spectateur, distant, froid. Il avait les souvenirs, mais aucune émotion. Il avait l'expérience, mais pas la maturité.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'un gamin de huit an s'était retrouvé à concocter des plans machiavéliques, en connaissant chacun des secrets du Seigneur des Ténèbres, chacune des armes des moldus. Pour dominer le monde ? Non. Pire. Pour s'amuser. Et le monde n'était clairement pas prêt.

* * *

Blaise et son agresseur furent surpris en entendant la porte du cabanon exploser. Littéralement: elle n'était pas juste arrachée de ses gonds, mais volait en petites échardes un peu partout dans la pièce.

"Crucio"

Une rayon rouge traversa la pièce, mis en relief par la poussière qui volait. Blaise s'évada de la prise de son agresseur (enfin prise... il n'était plus en état de tenir très fort), et contempla l'improbable scène qui se jouait devant lui. Contempla son sauveur tant espéré.

La silhouette d'un garçon de son âge se dessinait distinctement à travers la poussière qui tombait peu à peu. Des yeux verts qui luisaient (Ouaip, ils n'étaient pas encore rouges à l'époque); des cheveux noirs de jais, et un sourire amusé sur le visage. Un sourire amusé. Alors qu'il était en train de crucioter quelqu'un.

La poussière continuait à tomber, et Blaise retint son souffle lorsque le "garçon" s'avança. Depuis tout petit, il avait grandi entouré par des "nobles sang-purs" en robe de sorcier. L'individu était habillé d'un costume noir, de ceux qui sortaient des films des moldus sur les mafia. Un long manteau de cuir rouge, et un chapeau de la même teinte complétaient l'ensemble. Oui, Harry portait la même tenue qu'Alucard. (Si vous ne connaissez pas: Google est votre ami !).

Blaise connaissait les Malfoy. Les Nott. Merde, même des vampires ! Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi gracieux, avec un port aussi arrogant et noble. Mais ce qui choqua le garçon fut l'aura du jeune homme. Blaise avait l'impression de faire face à un des plus grands et des plus dangereux prédateurs que la terre n'ait jamais portée. C'était comme si un mouvement de sa part allait...donner envie au Dieu d'écraser la fourmi.

Subitement, Blaise fut rappelé à la réalité lorsque les cris de son agresseur cessèrent. Subitement.

Et Blaise comprit pourquoi le manteau était rouge. Le Dieu vengeur ne voulait pas qu'on remarque le sang qui le tâchait.

 _Flashback End (Quoi ? T'es sérieux l'auteur ? Tu nous laisse comme ç... - TAISEZ VOUS PAR MERLIN ! ON Y REVIENDRA)_

* * *

"Alors, Boss ? Le programme ?"

Harry s'étira nonchalamment, comme une tigre. Ou plutôt comme un chat obèse, mais il n'était pas prêt de l'admettre.

"Tu vois, mon pote, il est temps de faire comprendre aux anglais que le Maître des Ombres ne sévit pas qu'à l'étranger."

* * *

Severus Rogue passait une excellente journée jusque là. Il avait encore deux semaines avant de devoir retourner enseigner à ces imbéciles imbéciles. (Non, je ne me répète pas. C'est le nom + l'adjectif. Par ce que pour lui, les élèves sont vraiment,vraiment vraiment, stupides. Pas qu'il ait tort, regardez Ron.)

Il avait entendu dire que Harry Potter avait disparut, mais comme le gamin avait été retrouvé, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait arrêter de le chercher. Après tout, Rogue était le seul que Dumbledore avait mis dans la confidence vis-à-vis de la disparition du jeune homme, et, le vieillard étant "Très occupé, mon garçon", ce fut au professeur de Potion de se coltiner la recherche. Il sourit en pensant à l'enfer qu'il allait faire subir au garçon cette année pour avoir eu l'audace de lui gâcher ses vacances. Pas qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait sinon, mais qui se souciait des détails ?

Rogue s'enfonça dans l'allée des embrumes, ne prenant même pas la peine de remonter le capuchon de sa robe. Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'il avait été Mangemort, et qu'il était un excellent ami de Lucius Malfoy. Sans préciser qu'il était un des duelliste les plus puissant, et surtout les plus redoutés du pays. Les sorts qu'il avait inventé, et la manière vicieuse dont il aimait les utiliser lui garantissait plus que de la tranquillité dans cette allée réputée "noire". Il pouvait apercevoir du respect dans les yeux de chacun des passant qui le reconnaissait. Et ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas étaient loin d'être une menace. S'ils n'étaient pas assez compétents pour se renseigner sur les sorciers les plus puissants du pays, ils ne tiendraient pas cinq secondes en affrontant Rogue.

IL s'arrêta devant le seuil du célèbre magasin Barjow et Beurk. Réputé pour ses objets rares et enchantés, c'était le plus gros magasin de l'allée des Embrumes. SI vous cherchiez un artefact illégal, tant que vous aviez des gallons; c'était l'endroit où aller. Barjow et Beurk pouvaient vous trouver n'importe quoi. Des filières de leur magasin s'étendaient dans toute l'Europe, et ils avaient des mécènes puissants. Personne n'osait les menacer.

Enfin, c'est ce que Rogue pensait, avant d'entrer dans leur magasin. Mr Barjow était plaqué sur le comptoir, un air horrifié plaqué sur son visage. Rogue dégaina sa baguette en sentant une présence derrière lui, le stoppant dans son observation.

"Ouhla Professeur ! Vous allez blesser quelqu'un".

Rogue écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Blaise Zabini, un de ses Serpentard, en quatrième année. Il traînait habituellement avec son filleul: c'était un sous-fifre de Drago. Pourtant, il ne baissa pas sa baguette. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il écarquilla les yeux et demanda !

"Quel était le dernier sujet de ma conversation avec vous, Zabini ?"

A sa plus grande surprise, le jeune sorcier répondit. Il avait pourtant été persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un imposteur sous polynectar. Blaise Zabini était timide, c'était un suiveur qui faisait tout pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Alors, de le voir tout sourire, sur de lui, dans des robes de... Il s'écarta d'un pas. Seuls quelques individus qui fréquentaient des milieux douteux depuis quelques années auraient pu reconnaître ces robes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec des robes de maîytre Nécromant ? Et en plein jour ! Le plus intriguant cependant, c'était que ces robes étaient supposées être protégées par un enchantement, et absorber l'énergie de toute personne n'étant pas un nécromancien. Alors comment faisait Zabini pour ne pas s'effondrer de fatigue, il n'était pas un nécr...

"Professeur Rogue ! Mais quelle surprise ! Agréable, qui plus est. "

Le professeur se retourna d'un coup, en entendant un voix joyeuse, très familière. Harry aurait parié que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites.

* * *

TADAAA !

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Je commence à réfléchir (et à ne rien trouver) au niveau du pairing. Alors vos suggestions en reviews sont appréciées: que faire ? Ne rien faire du tout ? Drarry ? Tonks ? HAGRID ?


	7. Chapter 7 - Barjow & Beurk

Me revoilà !

Pour votre plus grand plaisir (enfin je l'espère...)

LE CHAPITRE D'UN DIEU PARMI LES INSECTES...euh... LES HOMMES !

Rappel: HARRY POTTER appartient à J. , la Warner Bros, etc..;

Je ne possède que mon scénario et l'originalité de mon Harry :)

* * *

Rogue se tourna et écarquilla les yeux. Il déglutit.

Harry et Zabini le regardaient, amusés. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il voyaient leur professeur de potions se pincer, comme pour essayer de sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait de se retourner et contemplait pour la première fois l'individu qui plaquait Barjow contre le comptoir, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'aurait jamais reconnu l'étranger s'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix. Cette voix haïe, qui lui rappelait tant son bourreau. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le jeune homme devant lui était Harry Potter.

Harry Potter ne portait pas de manteaux en cuir sans haut en dessous.

Harry Potter n'avait pas un torse aussi musclé, avec un tatouage au niveau du cœur.

Harry Potter ne fréquentait pas des places "noires" comme l'allée des embrumes.

Harry Potter était un Gryffondor ennuyant, timide et se battait pour le camp de la lumière.

Harry Potter n'était pas assez puissant (ni assez couillu) pour menacer Barjow de la sorte.

Et surtout, QU'EST CE QU'IL FOUTAIT ICI, A MENACER BARJOW, ET AVEC ZABINI ?

"Professeur Rogue ! Mais quelle surprise ! Agréable, qui plus est. Vous aussi vous venez faire vos emplettes ?"

La voix tant haïe de Potter était devenue plus grave, plus douce, presque hypnotique. Son ton était conversationnel. Rogue secoua la tête et se reprit.

"POTTER ! Vous êtes complètement stupide ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Toujours égocentrique, comme votre père. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point".

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit, suivi d'un craquement. Potter avait lâché Barjow, et lui avait "malencontreusement" marché dessus. Rogue laissa échapper une grimace. Le commerçant n'allait pas pouvoir utiliser son bras droit pendant un certain temps. Rogue regarda de nouveau l'individu. Ce dernier souriait gentiment, comme s'il ne venait pas de blesser gravement un individu. Il était soit sociopathe et cruel, soit psychopathe. Ce n'était certainement pas Harry Potter. Il croisa de nouveau le regard de l'individu. Ce dernier baissa ses lunettes. Des yeux rouges sang croisèrent ceux du Maître des potions. Rogue déglutit, lorsque l'homme en noir laissa échapper son aura magique, ce dernier était d'une puissance inouïe. Il venait s'enrouler autour de Rogue, et le compressait. La pression était immense, et le chef de la maison de Salazar dut faire un effort conscient pour rester debout. La pression sur ses épaules était énorme ! Si sa marque ne lui assurait que Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres n'était pas encore de retour, il aurait juré que Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui.

"Désolé, Messieurs. Je vous ait confondu avec d'autres "

Et il sortit de la boutique, tentant tant bien que mal de récupérer son souffle.

* * *

"S'il vous plaît..."

La supplication de Barjow rappela Harry à la réalité, et il stoppa de se lécher les babines. Le "professeur" Rogue avait été celui qui avait informé le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la prophétie. Celui qui était la cause du décès de ses parents. Il aurait adoré le tuer maintenant... Mais il devait faire preuve de retenue et de contrôle jusqu'à la fin de l'opération orage bleu.

"Harry. Tu recommence à avoir un Black-Out"

La voix de Blaise le fit sortir de sa torpeur, et il se retourna vers Barjow. Son grand sourire et ses dents étincelantes auraient concurrencé ceux de Lockart, mais Barjow frissonna tout de même.

"Reprenons les affaires. Il y a trois ans, je vous ai confié un objet qui m'était très précieux. Je vous avait payé une fortune pour le garder discrètement. Et quand je reviens, vous m'annoncez que vous l'avez vendu ! Vous ME PRENEZ POUR QUI ?"

Un éclair rouge quitta la baguette de Harry et Barjow hurla sous le Crucio. Cependant, le Maître des Ombres ne le tint que quelques secondes. Ces secondes avaient du durer des heures pour Barjow, mais Blaise trouvait son Boss étrangement indulgent. S'il était vraiment en colère, le sort de torture aurait été lancé pendant près d'une minute. Une seule solution: Harry simulait, et Barjow avait été la marionnette de Harry, et il avait prévu que le commerçant vendrait l'objet.

"A qui l'avez vous vendu ?"

Barjow réussi tant bien que mal à articuler, malgré ses pleurs "L..Lucius Mal..Malfoy..."

Harry laissa échapper un rire carnassier. Il n'avait pas été sûr de la réussite de son plan. Après tout, le sort de confusion qu'il avait lancé à Barjow était vieux de plusieurs années...

"Bien Barjow... Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité..."

"Non.. Attendez ! J'ai plein d'objets rares et ..."

C'est ainsi que Harry et Blaise se retrouvèrent les heureux propriétaires de la moitié du stock de Barjow, que ce dernier leur avait "gracieusement donné."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy pénétra dans le chaudron baveur, accompagné de sa fille. Cela faisait près de trois mois qu'il n'était venu ici. Quatre-vingt-neuf jours, pour être précis. Il avait pour habitude d'envoyer ses elfes faire ses achats. Sauf quand il devait se rendre en personne sur l'allée des embrumes. Il ne faisait pas confiances à ces piteuses créatures pour ne pas se faire arnaquer. Barjow et Beurk étaient de fins négociateurs. Et puis, ses achats là-bas étaient... à la limite de la légalité. Totalement illégaux, en fait, et il serait damné s'il laissait une créature aussi médiocre que ses elfes lui procurer un aller simple pour Azkaban. Pas qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre le ministère que c'était une erreur, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Surtout quand on était un Malfoy. Mais cependant, ces visites de l'allée des embrumes se révélaient souvent fructueuses. Très fructueuses, comme ce soir il y a un an...

 _Flaschback_

 _Lucius Malfoy ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer ses chaussures sur le paillasson qui trônait à l'entrée de l'(in)fameux "Barjow & Beurk". Il avait donné pour consigne au gérant de le contacter si un objet très.."intéressant" faisait son apparition. Il était satisfait de pouvoir continuer à profiter de sa renommée de "bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres". Il avait reçu une chouette de Barjow ce matin, et il devait avouer qu'il était curieux. Le gérant ne l'aurait pas fait se déplacer pour quelque chose de dérisoire._

 _"Ah..Monsieur Malfoy."_

 _Barjow l'accueilli, puis entreprit de verrouiller la porte de sa boutique derrière lui, et de mettre en place un écriteau "fermé". Lucius était de plus en plus intrigué._

 _"Suivez-moi"._

 _Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans l'arrière boutique. Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif, la variété d'objet ensorcelés était si grande ! Barjow ouvrit une petite trappe, dissimulée derrière une tapisserie, et en sortie une boîte carrée d'environ vingt-centimètres de côté. Il l'ouvrit, cérémonieusement._

 _"Voici l'objet en question, Monsieur Malfoy"_

 _AU milieu d'un petit coussin de velours, trônait une orbe, emplie d'une fumée noire qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa prison de cristal. Malfoy fut surpris par l'énergie dégagée par l'artefact.  
_

 _"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_

 _Barjow referma la boîte, et une lueur avare apparut dans ses yeux._

 _"Un spectre des cairns, Monsieur"_

 _Malfoy recula, choqué. Les spectres des cairns étaient à mi-chemin entre les fantômes et les détraqueurs. Ils étaient les esprits de nécromanciens dérangés qui avaient tenté de devenir immortels. Ils avaient réussi à préserver leurs âmes, mais pas leurs corps. Ils étaient donc condamnés à errer sur cette plaine de l'existence sans pouvoir mourir, mais sans être humains. Ils bénéficiaient du "toucher spectrale". Cela ressemblait légèrement au baiser des détraqueurs. Si ce n'est que le toucher du spectre faisait décrépir votre corps à une vitesse folle. En quelques secondes, la victime de l'esprit vieillissait d'une centaine d'année, et son corps de décomposait. La légende racontait qu'un sorcier puissant pouvait les asservir, pour qu'ils deviennent des serviteurs prêt à tout pour accomplir les ordres de leur maître. . Et Lucius Malfoy ne doutait pas qu'il était un sorcier puissant._

 _"Combien ?"_

 _End Flashback_

Malfoy grinça des dents en repenat à cet évènement. Le spectre était entre ses mains, mais malgré toutes ses tentatives, impossible de le soumettre. Comme s'il avait déjà un maître... Enfin, tant qu'il restait enfermé dans son globe de verre, ce ne serait un problème.

"Allez, Draca. On n'a pas que ça à faire ! On commence par les fournitures de potions".

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui :)

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Je vais commencer à augmenter progressivement l taille des chapitres, sur les conseils d'un reviewer, pour favoriser l'immersion dans l'histoire. La moyenne sera d'environ 2000 mots, peut-être 3000, j'hésite encore.


	8. Chapter 8 - Vampire

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de UDPLH ! (Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris, c'est l'abréviation que j'utilise pour le titre de l'histoire). Je sais,je vous gâte, cela fait quatorze heures depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre précédent.

IMPORTANT:

Comme vous le savez, je lis toutes vos reviews, et il est temps pour moi de faire quelques commentaires:

\- Cette histoire ne sera pas un yaoi/Slash. Pas par ce que je refuse d'en écrire une mais par ce qu'ils représentent une majorité des pairing dans le domaine des fanfic françaises, et que je tiens à ce que ce soit du hétéro

-Pour ce qui est du pairing, comme beaucoup d'entre vous me l'on fait remarquer, le caractère de Harry ne se prête pas vraiment à un pairing "unique". Si c'est le cas, ce sera avec Tonks, Daphne, Draca ou Gabrielle à la limite.

-Je commence à avoir une idée de fin, un fil conducteur. Mais vos suggestions sont toujours les bienvenues. SI vous avez vraiment une demande particulière ou une idée, plutôt que de la poster en review, sachez que ma boîte MP est ouverte et que je vous répondrai personellement !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Harry et Blaise sortirent de Barjow et Beurk, plusieurs dizaines d'objets enchantés dans la sacoche sans fond du nécromancien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire, Harry ?"

L'individu en question était en train de remettre ses lunettes de soleil, et de se retourner sur le passage d'une jeune fille au postérieur avanta..

"HARRY ! Concentre-toi !"

Le Maître des Ombres laissa échapper un soupir, mais son regard se détacha tout de même de la jeune fille. Enfin, de la jeune fille... il était peu probable qu'une jeune fille se ballade seule dans l'allée de embrumes, mais bon, passons...

"Et bien Blaise, c'est très simple. On va aller voler Gringotts."

"QUOI ! MAIS T'ES MALADE ? T'ES SÉRIEUX ?"

"Non."

Blaise regarda son Boss, des envies de meurtre se lisant dans ses yeux. Cela faisait plus de cinq ans, et il se faisait toujours avoir. La seule différence, c'était qu'il était moins intimidé.

* * *

 _Flashback (suite)_

 _La lumière verte de "avada kedavra" s'éteignit doucement. Blaise contempla, bouche bée, le cadavre de l'homme qu'il haïssait tant. Son sauveur se retourna, et se dirigea vers la porte._

 _"Tu viens ? SI tu reste seul, tu va crever dans cette forêt._

 _"C'est Vrai ?"_

 _"Ouep, y'a un nid d'acromantulas à quelques centaines de mètres."_

 _Harry sortit du cabanon, Blaise se précipitant à sa suite._

* * *

 _Blaise et Harry déambulaient calmement dans la forêt. Enfin, Harry déambulait tranquillement, tandis que Blaise sautait de surprise au moindre bruit suspect. Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures, et avaient fait connaissance. Enfin, aucun n'avait parlé de sa vie privée, et tout ce qu'ils savaient de l'autre était le nom. Cependant, ils avaient discutés de politique, d'économie. Blaise avait été surpris de la culture et de l'intelligence de ce personnage apparemment extravaguant. Il était le seul enfant de neuf ans qu'il connaissait (à part lui même, évidemment) avec autant de culture sur ce sujet. Et surtout, avec un cynisme aussi mordant que le sien. Blaise avait l'impression d'être un petit chiot amoureux suivant son maître dans la forêt. Mais ce la ne le dégoutait pas: après tout, il venait de lui sauver la vie. Il lui devait sa vie. E il s'était juré qu'il la passerait à servir son nouveau maître._

 _Harry quant à lui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme. C'était le premier qui avait vu sa cruauté et continuait à discuter avec lui comme s'il était une personne. Et cela...cela lui faisait quelque chose. Peut être.. Peut être qu'il ne resterait pas seul toute sa vie. Peut-être qu'il aurait un ami._

 _"Halte !"_

 _Harry leva le poing, et Blaise s'arrêta._

 _"Je sens quelque chose arriver..."_

 _"Une attaque ?"_

 _"Pire. Un vieux."_

 _Et le vampire qui s'était camouflé dans l'ombre apparut devant leurs yeux ébahis. Enfin, les yeux ébahis de ouvrit la bouche, rendant visible des canines protubérantes. Ses yeux luisaient. Ils était rouge sang. D'une voix rauque, il prit la parole.  
_

 _"Vieux... J'ai à peine trois cent ans, vous savez. Mais là n'est pas la question. Le fait est que vous venez de pénétrer dans le territoire de la ligue vampirique de Salem. Et en vertu des accords de 1156 de Greenwitch, aucun sorcier n'a le droit d'y pénétrer sans l'accord d'un des membres de l'assemblée. Alors, vous avez une autorisation, ou je vous vide de votre sang ?"_

 _L'aura vampirique fit frémir Blaise, mais Harry se contenta de sourire, impassible._

 _"La question est plutôt: est ce que tu nous donne ton autorisation, ou est ce qu'on t'efface de la surface de la terre ?"_

 _La vampire se contenta de rire. Des gamins de neuf ans le menaçaient ?_

 _Dommage qu'il n'ait pas prévu que l'un d'entre eux ait toutes les connaissances du Seigneur des Ténèbres en matière de combat._

* * *

 _Harry sortait de la forêt, plutôt mécontent. Blaise ne l'accompagnait pas, les vampires avaient eu la bonne idée de le garder en otage. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disaient, mais il était sûr que c'était pour une toute autre raison. Il sentait la magie nécromantique couler dans les veines de son "ami", et il était certain que les vampires, ces créatures de la non-vie, l'avaient sentie également. Il avait promis à Blaise de le visiter, et lui avait donné un objectif: apprendre la Nécromancie. Et qui de plus qualifié que la reine Sabbat pour cela ?  
_

 _La reine Sabbat... Elle avait été la raison de la venue de Harry dans cette forêt. Il voulait qu'elle lui donne son sang._

 _EN effet, boire le sang d'une reine vampire aussi vieille et puissante qu'elle avait de nombreux effets. Tous n'étaient pas positifs, mais Harry voulait boire son sang. Pour vampiriser quelqu'un, un vampire mordait sa victime dans le coup, et aspirait tout son sang. Ensuite, il injectait dans les veines du pauvre individu quelques centilitres de son propre sang. Le futur vampire allait alors rester dans une sorte de coma quelques jours, le temps que son organisme s'adapte au nouveau sang et en reproduise un similaire._

 _Harry ne voulait pas se faire vampiriser. Il voulait boire du sang de vampire. C'était en quelque sorte l'équivalent "maléfique" du sang de licorne. Il deviendrait alors une sorte d'"hybride". Il aurait eu une espérance de vie plus longue. Il serait devenu plus fort, plus rapide, plus endurant. A la fois physiquement et en terme de magie. Un des seuls défauts à cette transformation était l'impossibilité qu'il aurait à pratiquer des sorts de magie très blanche. Comme le Patronus, par exemple._

 _Mais la reine l'avait moqué, puis avait refusé sa requête. En riant, elle avait dit qu'elle accepterait si il leur rapportait leur livre ancestral, le "livre noir d'Ibn Nagazar". Selon les rumeurs, il était fièrcement gardé à Durmstrang. Une place forte que même les vampires ne pouvaient espérer prendre d'assaut sans subir au moins cinquante pourcent de pertes. Ils ne pouvaient s'y risquer._

 _Mais Harry allait se préparer, et allait obliger Durmstrang à lui remettre le manuscrit._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"D'ailleurs, Harry"

Le jeune homme en question se tourna vers Blaise, attendant la suite de la question.

"Depuis que tu as bu le sang de la reine, t'es censé ne plus pouvoir utiliser de la magie de la lumière, nan ? Alors comment t'as fait pour le patronus l'année dernière ?"

Harry grommela. L'auteur aurait dû prévoir cette question qui rendait toute son histoire improbable. Maintenant il allait devoir trouver une réponse !

Il sourit et répondit

"Tu vois Blaise, la réponse est plus simple qu'il n'y paraît. Je n'ai tout simplement pas fait de patronus l'année dernière. Tu te souviens de l'orbe que j'utilisai pour contenir le spectre des cairns ? Et bien cela marche également avec les patronus. Alors, avant ma transformation, j'en ai préparé une centaine. Dès que je veux lancer un patronus, il me suffit de lancer un petit sort de confusion pour que le public me voit en train d'en lancer un, et de briser une des petites orbes."

Blaise hocha la tête, l'air appréciateur. Mais quelque chose le tiquait.

"Alors pourquoi les orbes sont en cristal, et non en verre comme celle dans laquelle le spectre des cairns est actuellement ?"

Il frissonna en voyant le sourire carnassier de son Boss

"Ça, mon chère Blaise, c'est par ce que le verre ne peut contenir un spectre des cairns. Autrement dit, le spectre qui est au manoir Malfoy est totalement libre de sortir à n'importe quel moment !"

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! A la prochaine !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review (ça fait toujours plaisir) et de follow l'histoire (PAR CE QUE JE VEUX PLUS DE VUES MOUHAHA), mais surtout par ce que je n'ai pas un rythme de parution régulier, donc si vous voulez savoir quand je poste, une seule solution:follow


	9. Chapter 9 - Chemin de traverse !

Hey les rêveurs !

Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que le scenario se dessine de plus en plus clairement dans ma petite boîte cranienne, mais je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que Harry va faire, et de comment l'histoire va se terminer !

Ma requête va vous paraître étrange... mais je vais vous demander de répondre à ce sondage, qui est CAPITAL pour la suite de l'histoire :

(Pour votez, allez sur mon profil)

Percy Jackson  
One Piece  
Yu Gi Oh  
Hellsing  
Fairy Tail  
Reborn

Je sais, ni Naruto ni Bleach ne sont mentionnés, mais il y a des raisons ;) Et je sais, je ne vous dit pas à quoi cela va servir mais vous vous en doutez ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Blaise et Harry regagnèrent le chemin de traverse. Ils sortirent de l'allée des embrumes, et Blaise se débarrassa de son manteau de maître nécromancien. Ce n'est pas par ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de se faire remarquer que c'était forcément une bonne chose. Ce n'est pas par ce qu'on ne pouvait pas les arrêter qu'on ne pouvait pas rendre l'exécution de l'opération orage bleu plus difficile. Blaise secoua la tête en entendant les cris outrés des lecteurs qui voulaient savoir en quoi l'opération orage bleu consistait. Malheureusement, Harry avait décidé de les laisser découvrir au fur et à mesure de leur lecture.

"Harry ?"

"Yep ?"

"T'en es où avec les goblins ?"

Harry ricana :

"Tu les connais. Ils veulent à tout pris rester neutre. Mais malheureusement, ils en connaissent beaucoup trop sur moi. Je retournerai seul à Gringotts après la coupe du monde et avant la rentrée régler ça".

Blaise hocha la tête. Il savait que son compagnon le ferait, et il préférait ne pas connaître la façon dont Harry allait "s'occuper" de cela.

"Du coup, le programme ?"

"Il me reste deux heures et demie avant de devoir rejoindre les Weasley au chaudron baveur. Je ferais mes fournitures calmement avec eux. J'espère que je ne vais pas trop me faire chier ! Mais en attendant, il est tant de faire ce pourquoi nous sommes venus !"

"C'est à dire, Boss ?"

Blaise sourit en voyant la lueur machiavélique dans le regard de son ami. Cela annonçait une matinée bien remplie. ET beaucoup de rire. Aux dépends de quelqu'un, probablement. Mais ceux de qui ?

"Vois-tu, je suis riche. Et il y a quelques années, j'avais acheté plusieurs magasins de l'allée. Madame Guipure, par exemple, ou encore Fleury Bott."

Blaise l'interrompit:

"Attends, tu veux dire que tu _possèdes_ tous ces magasins"

Harry, continua, ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu.

"Oui. Bref, j'avais acheté ces magasins, mais je ne leur avait jamais visité en tant que propriétaire. Enfin si, mais je n'avais jamais révélé ma véritable identité. Maintenant que ce n'est plus un problème, il est tant de redresser mes finances et de corriger les défauts dont mes propriétés souffrent.

* * *

Le libraire sut que quelque chose de gros allait se passer au moment ou le carillon de sa boutique résonna. Il était seulement sept heure du matin, et il ne recevait que rarement des clients aussi tôt. Deux individus rentrèrent dans la boutique, et il ne put s'empêcher de triturer sa baguette.

Le premier était plutôt grand, peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il avait la peau olive, et semblait plutôt musclé. Ses robes étaient d'excellente qualité, et étaient caractéristiques des sangs-pur de Grande Bretagne. Il n'eut aucun mal à faire le lien en voyant l'anneau d'héritier aux armes de la maison Zabini qui ornait son index droit. C'était le fils de la veuve noire. Et ce n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui il voulait avoir des problèmes.

Le deuxième, en revanche, était plus...extravaguant. Tout d'abord, il était en habit moldu. Enfin...il n'avait jamais vu de né moldu et leur parents pénétrant dans son magasin accoutrés de la sorte. Il avait un pantalon de toile noire et des chaussures de combat semblables à celles portées par les partisans de Grindenwald durant la guerre. Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de moins bizarre chez lui. Il portait un grand manteau de cuir, avec toutes sortes de chaines et de boucles en cuir dessus. ET en dessous... il ne portait bien. Le libraire était satisfait que son stagiaire, une jeune fille du nom de Clara, n'ait pas été là pour l'ouverture du magasin. La bave était nocive pour les livres, et il était certain qu'en voyant le torse du jeune homme... Le plus étrange, c'était le tatouage qui lui couvrait la moitié du torse. C'était un tatouage magique, et non un moldu: il pouvait clairement le voire bouger. Couvrant l'intégralité du pectoral droit, le tatouage représentait une sorte.d'horloge et un chat souriant chapeauté. Le libraire, Tony, préférait ne pas essayer de l'interpréter. Ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire chez le personnage, c'était le visage et la posture. Il se tenait droit, comme un sang-pur qui venait d'apprendre qu'il était l'héritier de Merlin. Il dégageait cet aura de ce qui étaient plus fort que vous, et qui le savaient. Cet aura qu'avaient ceux qui attendaient à être obéis quand ils donnaient un ordre...qui savaient qu'ils allaient être obéis. Le sourire espiègle, presque enfantin, ne faisait rien pour dégrader cette impression. Au contraire, elle lui donnait l'air d'être un Dieu qui allait **_s'amuser_** avec les pauvres mortels. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, même en intérieur.

Tony se figea lorsque le mystérieux jeune homme esquissa un geste. Il frissonna lorsque le fils de la veuve noire tourna l'écriteau "ouvert" pour qu'il indique "fermé" sur la porte. Tony regretta de ne pas avoir embrassé sa femme et ses enfants (et son chien, mais il n'avouerait jamais au grand public qu'il avait si peu d'estime pour sa femme qu'il préférait Titus, un labrador au pelage couleur chocolat). L'individu sortit un papier de sa poche, qu'il défroissa tant ben que mal. Tony sut que sa vie allait radicalement changer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de l'acte de propriété du magasin dans lequel il travaillait depuis vingt ans.

"Hey, Tony, mon vieux pote !"

Blaise soupira en apercevant le visage confus et paniqué du vendeur. Celui-ci n'allait pas survivre une seconde au tempérament de Harry.

"Il veut dire "Bonjour, Monsieur Douglas. Je suis le propriétaire de votre magasin, ravi de vous rencontrer. Je viens vous parler affaires et gestion."

Le regard de Tony Douglas passait de Harry à Blaise. Blaise espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas faire de crise cardiaque. S'il le faisait, Harry aurait une heure de libre, et il ne voulait pas avoir un Harry ennuyé sur les bras.

Tony hocha la tête et les mena à son bureau.

Aussitôt entré, Harry s'installa derrière la table (sur la chaise de Tony, mais celui ci avait un instinct de survie trop élevé pour faire une remarque), en utilisant la table pour supporter ses jambes. Blaise quant à lui, toujours aussi poli, referma la porte derrière lui, et offrit une chaise à Tony.

Tony était un peu vexé. C'était son bureau quand même. Il s'interrompit lorsque Harry le regarda, soudainement sérieux.

"Non. Ce n'est pas votre bureau. C'est le mien. Tout comme ce magasin. Et vous avez intérêt à avoir géré correctement mon enseigne. Je l'ai acheté il y a quatre ans, mais ce n'est pas par ce que je n'était jamais venu qu'il était à vous".

Tony déglutit. Il avait oublié qui il avait en face de lui. Sous les yeux écarquillés du gérant, Harry fit un geste, et certains tiroirs s'ouvrirent, et des papiers s'envolèrent comme par magie pour atterrir dans ses mains. Enfin, comme par magie...

"Vous...vous venez de faire de la magie sans baguette ?" Tony était sidéré. Seuls les magiciens extrêmement puissant, comme Dumbledore ou celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

"Yep. Ça te pose un problème, Tony ?"

Le pauvre hère se contenta de baisser les yeux, timidement. Pendant ce temps Harry envoya une liasse de papiers à Blaise, que celui-ci commença à lire. Harry commença également à lire la deuxième liasse, tout en dégustant une pomme qu'il semblait avoir fait sortir de nulle part (en vérité, la bague à sa main gauche contenait une poche spatio-dimensionelle. (Oui, c'est un pléonasme. Mais c'est stylé. )

Tony, quant à lui, se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce silence qui dura plus de trente cinq minutes et vingt deux secondes. Oui, il s'ennuyait suffisamment pour compter les secondes.

"Bien, Johny"

"C'est Tony"

Tony regretta ses paroles au moment même où elles lui sortirent de la bouche. L'étranger au manteau noir ne semblait pas être quelqu'un qu'il devait contrarier.

"Non. À partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras Bernadette. "

Le nouvellement nommé Bernadette se contenta de déglutir.

"Bien, Bernie. Mais on s'en bat les couilles de ton prénom. L'important, c'est que tu as fait de la merde avec mon magasin "

Bernadette déglutit. Harry se leva et commença à déambuler dans la pièce. Tony n'osa pas se retourner lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'homme en noir se poser sur ses épaules.

" Tu t'es contenté de _vendre des livres, petit. Et je ne veux pas simplement qu'on vende des livres. Les livres, c'est la connaissance. La connaissance, c'est le pouvoir. Et tu t'es contenté de vendre des livres. "_

Bernadette frissons en sentant les mains de celui-dont-il-n'-aurait-jamais-voulu-croiser-le-chemin passer de ses épaules à son cou. Il sentait les ongles aiguisés de l'individu caresser la chaire de son coup. Il aurait parié sur ce mec était à moitié vampire. Ou qu'il était psychopathe et obsédé par le sang.

"Vois tu, depuis des années, le ministère caractérise la magie qu'il ne comprend par de noire. Et il la déclare "illégale". Cependant, ça ne me satisfait pas du tout. Il ne faut pas avoir peur du savoir. Rowena Serdaigle serait triste si elle voyait la décadence de la civilisation magique. ET il n'y a qu'une arme contre l'ignorance: c'est l'éducation. Éducation qui est assurée par Poudlard. Pourdlard qui envoie ses élèves dans un magasin pour acheter leurs livres, racines de la connaissance: ici."

Bernadette/Tony/Johny se jura de ne jamais contrarier ce mec. Et d'aller à la messe tout les dimanches.

"Alors, Bernie, voilà ce qui va se passer..."

A SUIVRE

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Malheureusement pour nous tous, la fin de mes vacances approche et mon rythme de parution va légèrement diminuer !

En vous remerciant pour les reviews que vous allez laisser (Oui... concentrez vous sur le son de ma voix...vous n'entendez que ma voix)

Strat'


	10. Chapter 10 - Madame Guipure

YO ! C'est votre auteur préféré...comment ça, non ?

Breeeeef: CHAPITRE 10 #LASSALE PRESIDENT

Réponses à quelques reviews:

 _ **Elwande**_ : Yep, le style est un peu enfantin.. C'est dûr pour moi d'écrire comme ça, car je suis plus "analytique" comme dans ma fanfic Plume noire et Bonne argent, qui mêle des jeux d'esprit et des intrigues alambiquées... alors c'est vraiment un défi pour moi d'écrire comme ça !

 _ **Prince flash**_ : Drago/draca... DRACA EST UNE FILLE DANS CETTE HISTOIRE. Enfin.. même moi je sais pas ce qui peut se passer, et c'est un mode magique, alors...

Je tiens à remercier _**galeag**_ pour m'avoir fait remarquer une incohérence (même si ce n'est pas celle à laquelle il pensait ^^) J'ai dit que Harry mesurait 1.53m, ce qui est mal taille normale pour un enfant de 13 ans selon la courbe d'IMC. Et c'est une erreur: Harry dépasse ses pairs d'une tête et demie ! Il mesure environ 1.78 ! De même, Blaise est un peu plus grand !

* * *

Harry et Blaise sortirent de la librairie, le sourire aux lèvres. Blaise, par ce qu'il venait d'assister au spectacle jouissif de Harry qui écrasait une personne avec son charisme. Harry...par ce qu'il était Harry.

"Alors ? On va ou maintenant ?"

Harry fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants:

"Dis moi, Blaise. C'est quand l'anniversaire de Rogue ?"

Blaise répondit, ne sachant où Harry voulait en venir.

"Et bien.. Tu pense qu'il apprécierait un tutu rose ?"

Blaise se contenta de secouer la tête en soupirant, avant d'entreprendre de se diriger vers le magasin de madame Guipure.

* * *

C'était une journée comme une autre dans le magasin de Madame Guipure. Il était environ huit heures, et elle avait déjà mesuré quatre clients. Tout était normal jusque là. A lors, comment expliquer ce mauvais pressentiment ?

Elle allait chercher des vêtements à la taille de la jeune fille qui patientait dans une des salles de mesure lorsque le carillon suspendu au dessus de la porte de la boutique résonna. Elle se retourna et, sans le savoir, eut également les même pensées qu'un certain Bernadette il y a quelques heures. Et bien sûr, les vêtements des étranger, plus précisément de celui en manteau noir lui donnèrent plein d'idées pour une nouvelle collection. ET ce n'est pas que son manteau qui lui donna plein d'idées.

"Dites moi, jeune homme. Vous avez déjà pensé à être mannequin."

Le jeune homme au teint olivâtre regarda, amusé, son compagnon, qui semblait y réfléchir sérieusement.

"A, par ce que vous êtes intéressé également ? Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous invite aussi ! Le public va vous a-do-rer !"

Blaise ne put retenir un frisson.

* * *

Madame Guipure était aux anges. Elle venait juste de terminer le shooting avec les deux jeunes gens. Ils étaient à croquer ! Et surtout, si noble, si mystérieux, si séduisants...Peut être que si elle avait eue trente ans de moins, qui sait...

Elle avait été impressionnée par leur professionnalisme. En a peine quarante-cinq minutes, ils avaient eu temps de poser dans une vingtaine de tenues différentes. Elle allait faire envoyer les photos à Weekly Witch, et était sûr que les deux allaient être l'objet d'adoration de toutes les jeunes filles de la Grande Bretagne magique. Surtout l'homme au manteau noir. Il avait quelque chose de spécial, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi...

Les photographes venaient de sortir de la salle, laissant seule la gérante des lieux avec les deux jeunes hommes. Elle s'approcha d'eux, légèrement anxieuse à l'idée d'évoquer leurs honoraires. Quelle sotte ! Elle aurait dû en parler avant !

Son anxiété ne fit qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Elle était dans le business depuis trente ans, soit le double de leur exist...

Elle s'interrompit en entendant le cliquetis de la porte de l'atelier se verrouiller.

"Allons, Madame Guipure. Nous devons parler de choses importantes."

Elle se retourna instantanément: la voix était proche. Très proche. Trop proche. Le jeune homme à la peau olive était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il avait remis ses vêtements originaux, des robes de pur sang d'une excellente qualité. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'étoffe utilisée. Blaise avait peut-être enlevé son manteau de maître nécromant, mais Guipure ne connaissait qu'une seule caste anglaise qui portait des manteaux renforcés avec des crins de Sombrals.

"Vous...vous êtes..."

Blaise se contenta de rire doucement.

"Un nécromant oui. Mais vous devriez plutôt vous soucier du Boss."

Elle se retourna très rapidement en direction de Harry. Elle l'avait oublié, mais toute personne ayant un nécromant à son service, surtout un si jeune et donc très doué, était très puissant.

Harry détacha son regard des photos de mannequins aux formes généreuses affichées dans la salle, et envoya un sourire charmeur à Madame Guipure.

"AH ! Madame Guri...Guipi...Gupi... ÉCOUTEZ PAUL !"

Madame Guipure ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Non seulement il était puissant, mais il semblait imprédictible.

" Déjà une mine déconfite ? Mais je ne vous ait même pas encore expliqué que je suis le propriétaire de votre magasin et que je vais personnellement réformer vos méthodes..."

THUD

Madame Guipure venait de s'évanouir.

* * *

Madame Guipure entrouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle ne se souvenait pas pourquoi, ni comment elle s'était évan...

"Ah Paul ! Enfin réveillée !"

La voix amusée aurait put paraître enfantine sans cette pointe grave, dangereuse...

Les souvenirs déferlèrent dans son esprit, comme si un mince barrage venait de céder.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux en espérant très, très, mais vraiment fort que c'était un rêve.

"Ah Paul ! De retour parmi nous ?"

Elle ne put retenir un soupir en apercevant la forme de "Harry", comme il s'était présenté avant le shooting, devant elle.

Cependant, il fut vite oublié alors qu'elle se plongeait dans le yeux de l'individu...

Rubis

Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle

Ocre Rouge

Seulement elle...

Amarante

...et ses yeux.

Deux kaléidoscope hypnotiques qui changeaient sans cesse.

"Ah... encore une des victimes de ton absorption" ? Blaise demanda, curieux.

Harry laissa un rire doux s'échapper. Pas le rire enfantin qu'il avait normalement, mais le vrai rire. Celui qui rappelait aux autres qui il était. Qui ils étaient.

"Nan. Elle est juste fasciné sais, être trop beau ça crée e genre de situations gênantes"

Harry s'installa sur le bureau, juste devant Madame Guipure.

"Alors, Paul. Laisse moi t'expliquer cela directement. J'suis ton Boss. Et t'as fait de la merde avec le business. T'as vu le magasin ? Tant d'espace gâché, c'est mal organisé, les vendeurs ne sont pas efficaces, et certains n'en foutent pas une. Tu consacres de putain de pièces à l'essayage, jamais entendu parler de cabines ? Et dire que ce magasin est considéré comme la boutique "tendance" du moment... T'en profites même pas ! Tu as le pouvoir d'influencer des générations entières de sorcier et de sorcières ! Nan. Ne parlons même pas de l'influence: tu as le pouvoir de te faire des milliers et des milliers de gallions. Et tu fais quoi ? RIEN ! Alors écoute ce qui va se passer, s tu ne veux pas être remplacé par une jeune sang-mélée qui a fait Poudlard puis des études de marketing."

Blaise regardait la scène, amusé. Mais il était attentif: regarder Harry, c'était apprendre.

"Vous voyez, madame, j'aime l'élégance. J'aime ce qui est simple, mais beau. Et votre magasin ressemble à la maison des Weasley. Croyez moi, ce n'est pas un compliment. (Oui, je sais, ceux qui lisent mes autres histoires vont peut-être avoir l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation, avec un contexte pourtant très différent ^^. Mais ça m'éclate de faire ça)"

Harry regarda en l'air, le regard colérique: il devait apprendre à l'auteur d'arrêter de l'interrompre à tout bout de champ. Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire: s'il protestait, l'auteur allait le renvoyer dans son univers de bas... Il décida donc de continuer comme si de rien n'était !

"Vous allez me ranger ce magasin jusqu'à ce que la moindre pile d'habit puisse être confondue avec une œuvre d'art tant elle est droite, et tant les habits sont repassés. Vous allez me peindre toutes vos salles miteuses et les décorer dans un style « art déco/ Jazz» moldu : canapés en cuir, musique douce de piano en fond, lampes « industrielles ». Chaque employé recevra un stage de deux jours sur l'étiquette, la politesse et la bonne conduite. Vous adapterez un uniforme : robes formelles noires, chemise blanche et gilet noir, de même que les chaussures pour les hommes. Tailleur tendance pour les femmes vous êtes l'experte en mode, à vous de confectionner un uniforme dans ce style. Vous allez créer une nouvelle collection, nommée « Sorcier moderne », qui se basera sur des habits tendance moldus en leur donnant un style sorcier. Tant que la foule ne sait pas que les vêtements sont d'inspiration moldus, ils vont adorer. Les acheteurs seront à la fois des sangs-purs, qui veulent être toujours à la pointe de la mode, et des premiers nés, qui sont déjà habitués à ce style. Vous contacterez Gringotts, qui vous mettra en relation avec une agence publicitaire. Je veux que dans trois moins, on ne trouve pas un seul sorcier qui ne possède des vêtements _Madame Guipure"_

Madame Guipure se contenta de hocher la tête. Si Harry ne pouvait se permettre de contrarier l'auteur, elle ne pouvait se permettre de contrarier Harry.

Harry se leva, son visage retournant à l'expression espiègle habituelle.

"Allez ! Il est temps de retourner au chaudron baveur et d'aller faire les courses avec la famille rousse !"

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! A la prochaine !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une cht'ite review, ça fait plaisir ! SI vous avez des questions particulières, vous pouvez me contacter par mp !


	11. Chapter 11 - Gobelins

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de "Un Dieu parmi les hommes"

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je vous demande de choisir votre univers préféré en l'indiquant sur le sondage (si vous n'avez pas voté, il est affiché sur mon profil), je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais vous ne le saurez pas avant une quarantaine de chapitre, voire plus ^^)

Bonne lecture !

PS: Merci pour les propositions de Pairing: voilà celles que je retiens pour l'instant:

-Draca

-Tonks

-Daphné

-Fleur

-Narcissa

-Bellatrix

\- OC

* * *

Harry sortit du chaudron baveur, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, sourire étincelant et long manteau noir ondulant derrière lui. Il venait de retrouver les Weasley et Hermione après "être allé aux toilettes".

Il venait de quitter Blaise: ce dernier devait s'occuper de menacer un politicien Suédois pour assurer le succès de leurs futures opérations. Harry soupira en se rappelant qu'il devrait retourner à Durmstrang avant la fin de l'été. Il savait que les Weasley lui avaient achetés un ticket pour la coupe du monde, même s'il n'était pas censé être au courant. Il en profiterait pour retrouver ce Viktor Trump... ou étais-ce Krump ? Le jeune homme avait l'air compétent, et en tant que vice-président du cercle des treize, il serait un allié (comprendre: outil) intéressant. Il espérait qu'il connaissait des personnes compétentes en sortilèges, ou qu'il l'était lui même: deux mangemorts étaient retenus dans les cachots de Durmstrang, et Harry serait damné s'il n'en profitait pour percer les secrets de la marque des ténèbres.

Harry ricana. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Voldemort avait pu être aussi stupide: un tatouage sur l'avant bras était tout sauf discret. Harry, quant à lui, avait opté pour quelque chose de plus discret: ses suivants, ses subordonnés et ses esclaves étaient marqués tellement plus subtilement...

"Harry ! Tu nous écoutes ? Maman disait qu'on allait commencer par passer par Gringotts pour aller chercher de l'argent."

La voix du roux était tellement venimeuse;..Harry devait se retenir de l'étrangler. Ou d'implanter un souvenir de Mc Gonnagall en train de pratiquer des activités intimes avec Flitwick dans son esprit. Il savait que le roux était jaloux, mais il pourrait au moins essayer de le dissimuler.. AH ! Les amateurs ! Mais bon, tout le monde n'avait pas ses capacités d'acteurs: il avait réussi à se faire passer pour un jeune pleurnichard prépubère pendant trois ans, et personne n'avait rien vu.

"T'inquiètes, poto. J'vous suit."

C'est ainsi que la petite troupe hétéroclite se mit à traverser le chemin de traverse.

* * *

Hermione et Ginny lançaient des regards venimeux aux jeunes sorcières qui faisaient leurs achats. Elles auraient dû s'en douter: si elle trouvait que Harry était devenu irrésistible...ça allait être le cas de toutes les autres jeunes filles...

Harry ricana intérieurement en sentant les bras des deux jeunes filles s'enrouler autour des siens, Hermione à droite et Ginny à gauche. Pas qu'il apprécie les intentions de deux jeunes filles aussi jeune, mais il savourait plutôt le regard haineux de Ron qu'il sentait dans son dos.

Et la vue qu'il avait sur le postérieur avantageux deux sixièmes années qui, s'il avait bonne mémoire étaient respectivement en Serdaigle et Serpentard. Peut-être que cette année n'allait pas être aussi chiante, après tout.

Enfin, pas qu'elle l'aurait été sinon. Harry se demandait toujours qui Voldemort enverrait pour mettre son nom dans la coupe de feu. Il allait tellement lui retourner le cerveau ! S'il n'avait pas été un gros bâtard, il aurait presque plaint le pauvre mangemort.

* * *

Harry fut le premier à pénétrer dans la banque. Il se détachait nettement des clients et des gobelins. Son accoutrement atypique et son torse presque nu si ce n'est la lanière de cuir qui le traversait en diagonale. Comme d'habitude, son tatouage était dissimulé derrière un glamour. Mais ce n'était ni son pantalon de toile, ni ses bottes de combats cloutées qui attiraient l'attention.

Non. Cela avait plus un rapport avec le fait, qu'au moment où il avait franchi le seuil de la porte, tout les gardes gobelins s'étaient subitement redressés, et avaient posés un main sur le pommeau de leur arme. Et qu'ils le regardaient tous.

Les Weasley ne surent trop comment réagir lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que chaque garde, des guerriers vétérans de plusieurs guerres, ne lâchaient pas du regard le jeune Harry, et tournaient lentement la tête sur son passage, pour ne pas louper le moindre de ses gestes. Les clients les plus vieux de la banque ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise devant cette scène: ils n'avaient pas oubliés à quels point ces soldats délites étaient meurtriers, et cette démonstration montrait qu'en cas de révolution gobeline...Eh bien...mieux ne valait pas en parler.

Harry, comme s'il ne rendait pas compte de tout les regards qui étaient rivés, se dirigeait nonchalamment vers le comptoir principal.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy venait de se séparer de sa fille. Tandis qu'elle était partie à la librairie acheter...Oui. Je sais, c'est logique, mais il faut le dire: des livres..., Lucius avait décidé de se rendre à la banque du monde magique pour régler quelques affaires: sa puissance politique avait été amoindrie par la rupture de plusieurs alliances avec les grands pontes d'Europe du Nord-Est, il devait compenser économiquement parlant pour affirmer la présence de la famille Malfoy dans cette zone de l'Europe.

Cependant, il n'aurais jamais pensé assister à une scène de ce genre:

Il était en train de dépasser les plébéiens qui faisaient la queue lorsque les portes jumelles en métal massif de la banque s'ouvrirent en même temps. Il se retourna, curieux de voir ce qui nécessitait l'ouverture complète de la porte principale.

TAP

Il entendait les bruits de bottes renforcées, probablement avec du métal, claquer contre le marbre blanc.

TAP

Il posa la main sur sa canne, prêt à dégainer sa baguette.

TAP

C'était le bruit de bottes de combat. Des bottes peu élégantes, mais pratiques. Que seul des guerriers mettaient.

TAP

Mais bon, c'était peut-être une coïncidence. Et ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un de seul serait suffisamment stupide pour être violent dans l'enceinte de Gringotts en pleine journée. Remarquez, même la nuit, il aurait fallu être complètement stupide.

TAP  
D'un coup, comme si tous étaient l'extension d'une conscience unique, la vingtaine de garde d'élites gobelins lourdement armés se redressa, et se mit en position.

TAP

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa cane. C'était une position de combat orientée pour la défense. Peu importe qui était l'individu qui venait d'arriver, les gobelins le connaissaient, et considéraient qu'ils se feraient battre en 1vs1.

TAP

Il posa enfin son regard sur l'individu.

TAP

S'il avait été stupide, Lucius n'aurait fait que voire le sourire espiègle et l'accoutrement original de l'adolescent et en aurait déduit: "c'est un héritier pur-sang un peu rebelle". S'il n'avait pas été un politicien rompu, il n'aurait pas remarqué la posture du jeune homme, et la façon dont il se déplaçait, celle qui disait: "Je suis plus fort, plus nobles, plus riches que vous. Et je le sais. Malheureusement pour vous, il se trouve que la souffrance m'amuse. J'ai dit la souffrance ? Pardon. Je voulais dire votre souffrance".

Si Lucius n'avait pas servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'il n'avait pas fréquenté les duellistes les plus puissants de cette époque, il aurait pu croire que l'individu était seulement arrogant. Mais, même sans voire les yeux qui se cachaient derrière les Ray-Ban, le sourire amusé qu'il présentait aux guerriers gobelins, et le sérieux qui se lisaient sur le visage de ceux-ci, la sueur qui perlait le long de leur front; tout cela lui disait une chose: cet homme avait déjà tué. Et il avait fait de cette discipline un art.

Si Lucius avait souhaité ne pas devenir complètement fou, il aurait choisi de ne pas remarquer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'individu, ainsi que les Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe qui suivaient le jeune homme.

Finalement... cette journée s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévue.

 _'Mais bon, ça peut pas être pire'_

Enfin, il se disait ça avant que le vice-directeur de Gringotts en personne s'adresse au jeune Potter. En Gobelbabil.

Et que le jeune Potter réponde.

En Gobelbabil.

* * *

ET voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Le prochain chapitre probablement demain, mais je ne garantis rien !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et à follow si vous ne voulez pas rater le prochain chapitre à cause de mon rythme de parution erratique !

J'avais une petite idée, dites moi en review/PM ce que vous en pensez:

Le principe de cette histoire, c'est son originalité, son absurdité, son imprévisibilité. Et elle doit l'être également pour moi, l'auteur ! Alors, soi je demanderai à un d'entre vous un élément, un personnage, une contrainte d'écriture, qu'il aimerait voire apparaître dans l'histoire, et je l'y insérerai ! On est déjà à 90 follow, donc je le ferai peut être pour les 100. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Je me réserverai le droit de refuser une contrainte si elle nuit à l'intrigue et au fil conducteur de mon histoire.

Ex de contrainte : "Ginny essaie d'utiliser un filtre d'amour sur Harry" ou encore "En réalité, Gilderoy Lockart travaillait pour Harry depuis le début"

A + ;)


	12. Chapter 12 - Plumer un humain

IL EST LA !

LE RETOUR DE LA VENGEANCE DU DIEU PARIS LES HOMMES 2 !

AH non. C'est juste le chapitre 11.

Maoul92: Merci pou ta suggestion ! Je la suivrai en tant que contrainte, même s'il faudra attendre l'arrivée à Poudlard pour ça !

Mimica3466: Merci ! Et c'est vrai que Harry peut paraître Gary Sue mais... il est trop fou pour tomber dans ce domaine. ET même si tout semble lui réussir pour l'instant... En fait.. J'vais pas spoiler XD (Enfin, pas que je sache exactement u qu'il va se passer, même si j'ai ma pt'ite idée.)

Enjoy !

* * *

Les Weasley (plus Hermione, ne l'oublions pas), contemplèrent, estomaqués, la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux ébahis. Le jeune Harry Potter, qui n'avait jamais été connu pour ses performances académiques, en tain de parler sur le ton de la conversation dans la langue des gobelins, le gobelbabil, avec un des gobelins les plus craints, le plus révérés, et les plus hostiles envers les humains: Dents d'Or, le vice-Directeur de Gringotts.

 _Quelques secondes plus tôt #Flashback le plus inutile de l'histoire des histoires_

Dents d'Or lisait tranquillement un rapport sur le " ** _Top 10 des façons de plumer des humains. Littéralement. Première étape: les transformer en poulets.._** " lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur pour la première fois. Comme tout les gobelins, il avait un odorat sur-développé, et il aurait reconnu cette odeur si hétéroclite, mais si effrayante et...plaisante pour la race guerrière qu'étaient les gobelins.

Un mélange de fer, de sang, de magie noire, de sexe, d'arrogance et d'Or.

Il sentit les gardes se redresser et se préparer à un éventuel combat autour de lui.

Attention, pas qu'ils aient envie d'attaquer "L'Étranger", comme ils surnommaient le Lord Potter. Ils n'étaient pas suicidaires, et ce n'était pas par hasard que le jeune Lord était surnommé de la sorte. Il était tellement imprévisible, incompréhensible, qu'il semblait étranger aux codes sociaux, aux lois de la nature, voire même celles de la physique.

Si les gobelins avaient choisis de rester neutres au cours de l'histoire, c'était pour leur propre survie. S'ils ne seraient jamais du côté du gagnant, ils ne seraient jamais du côté du perdant. Et cette position était extrêmement difficile à garder lorsqu'il s'agissait de L'Étranger. Jamais ils n'avaient rencontrés personnage aussi insaisissable. C'était à la fois leur meilleur client, et une menace potentielle. Celui qui avait rapporté le plus à leur nation ces cinq dernières années, mais celui qui pouvait potentiellement les mener à leur chute. L

Si les gobelins ne savaient pas comment réagir face à lui, c'est qu'ils n'avaient véritablement pas la moindre idée de ce que L'Étranger allait faire. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de rajouter une reine orange sur un plateau d'échec où les pièces étaient noires et blanches, sans qu'aucun des deux joueurs ne sache qui elle allait attaquer, et qui elle allait aider.

"AH ! Conseiller Dents d'Or ! Que votre Or coule à flot et que le sang de vos ennemis emplisse vos coffres ! Ah. C'est le contraire ?"

Le gobelin vétéran ne put empêcher la goutte de sueur qui venait de couler sur son front. Alors comme ça lord Potter parlait le Gobelbabil ? Cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait avec lui, et il venait tout juste de l'apprendre. Il se tortilla maladroitement sur son siège lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le jeune homme (si on pouvait appeler l'Étranger un homme) avait compris toutes les conversations qu'il avait tenus avec ses confrères lorsqu'il était présent dans la pièce. Même, et surtout, celles qui le concernait. Dent d'Or dut faire appel à toute son expérience et son savoir faire pour répondre comme si de rien n'était. Un rapide coup d'œil aux accompagnateurs de L'Étranger lui apprit ce qui se passait.

"Alors... vous vous révélez au grand jour, Lord Potter ?"

"Yep. Enfin... pas totalement, mais ça s'approche. Bref, comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas venu ici juste pour retirer quarante gallions et aller faire mes courses pour Poudlard. Juste pour vous donner quelques instructions. Rien de majeur."

Le gobelin devint subitement attentif. La dernière fois que l'Étranger avait prononcé cette phrase, le revenu de Gringotts avait augmenté de dix pourcents. La dernière fois, cinquante guerriers gobelins avaient été blessés, et quinze autres étaient morts ou mutilés à vie.

"Je vous écoute, Monsieur. Je tiens juste à vous informer que chaque mort d'un de nos compatriotes vous sera facturée."

Harry bougonna dans sa barbe (qui n'existait pas. Notez l'utilisation d'une expression). Dent d'Or se félicita d'avoir précisé cela. Le jeune Lord continua, comme si tous les gobelins et les clients n'étaient pas en train de le fixer. "Vous voyez le coffre numéro 451 ?"

Le Gobelin écarquilla les yeux. Ce coffre n'avait pas été ouvert depuis plusieurs siècles, et était un des coffres secondaires de Salazar Serpentard. Ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de ses orbites lorsque le jeune Lord déposé la clé du coffre en question sur la table. Comme si l'avoir n'était rien d'extraordinaire.

"Demain matin, un de mes amis du nom de Blaise Zabini va passer déposer quelque chose dans ce coffre, et y récupérer quelque chose. J'ai besoin que vous supervisiez la...sécurité du coffre."

Le gobelin déglutit en voyant l'expression de l'Etranger. Il avait l'air mi-amusé, mi-excité. Il savait ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffrez, et ce n'était pas un bon présage pour les gobelins. Dent d'Or allait devoir embaucher des mercenaires pour limiter les victimes de races gobelins. Remarque, peu importe ce qu'il y avait dedans, les morts seraient des sorciers. Tout n'était pas si négatif que ça...

* * *

"Harry ! Tu parles le Gobelbabil ? Et qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Tu n'était pas impoli, j'espère ! Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont répondus ? Quand est-ce que tu as appris cela ? Et le professeur Dumbledore, il est au courant ?"

Comme vous vous en doutez, chers lecteurs, Hermione bombardait de questions le pauvre Harry sans défense au moment même où ils franchirent le seuil de la banque. Les Weasley, quant à eux, étaient trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit.

"Tu sais que t'es mignonne quand t'es comme ça ?"

Harry se félicita d'avoir réussi à faire taire Hermione. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus dure entre trouver les Horcruxes et ça...

Arthur Weasley parut sortir de son état de transe avec une décision prise: faire exactement comme si rien ne s'était passé:

"Allez, les enfants ! Il faut acheter les fournitures ! Commençons par Madame Guipure !"

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur la visage de Harry.

* * *

Madame Guipure se remettait tranquillement des évènements de la matinée lorsqu'elle aperçut une masse de cheveux noire et des Ray-Ban.

THUM

Les employés, qui s'étaient habitués à l'étrangeté de leur patronne depuis se matin, se contentèrent de déplacer son corps évanoui, et de le poser dans un canapé à l'abri du regard des clients.

"Bonjour ! Je suis Jessica et je serai votre vendeuse aujourd'hui !"

Le regard de la-dite Jessica passa sur chacun des membres du groupe, s'arrêtant quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire sur celui de Harry. Un sourire appréciateur éclaira son visage.

"Vous êtes venus pour de nouvelles robes pour Poudlard j'imagine ? Prenez place dans une des salles d'essayage... Non, attendez, cette salle est déjà occu...pée ?"

Harry, qui n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, pénétra dans la salle numéro trois, déclenchant un cri de fureur féminine.

* * *

Draca soupira. Tout allait mal depuis ce matin. D'abord son père perdait des alliés, en plus c'était de sa faute ! Et cela l'empêchait de faire du shopping avec lui... Ils avaient du se séparer. Tandis qu'il allait à la banque, elle avait dû se rendre chez Madame Guipure essayer de nouveaux vêtements.

Elle se changeait tranquillement, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'en sous-vêtements. Elle se préparait à essayer une des robes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle se figea, contemplant le nouveau venu. Il avait l'air d'avoir un an ou deux de plus qu'elle. Voire trois. ET CES MUSCLES PUTAIN ! ET CE SOURIRE ! ET CES VÊTEMENTS ! ELLE AVAIT UN HOMME A MOITIE NU EN FACE D'ELLE ! ET IL ÉTAIT BEAU A...

Attends.

Un homme à moitié nu en face d'elle, alors qu'elle-même était en sous-vêtements ?

En sous-vêtements ?

Elle cria.

* * *

Et voilà bande de jeunes délinquants ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant mercredi, et si ce n'est pas le cas, il faudra attendre samedi !

Tchuss


	13. Chapter 13 - Malfoy et culotte noire

Il est là ! L'hydromel divin, l'ambroisie servie aux dieux de l'olympe; le seul, l'unique CHAPITRE 13 de UN DIEU PARMI LES HOMMES

* * *

ALERTE !

Voici le contenu de la review que je reçois le plus, vis à vis de la couleur du T-shirt de Harry dnas les premiers chapitres: "Euhhh... il est rouge sombre ou blanc ? TU AS FAIT UNE ERREUR" Okey... WHAAAAAAAAT ? Il est vrai que j'ai attaché ces deux qualificatifs au T-shirt d'Harry. Mais attendez un instant. J'écris une histoire où un adolescent fusionne avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, où il emprisonne des esprits, où il maîtrise une magie suffisamment puissante pour ensevelir Durmstrang sous un blizzard et c'est ça qui vous choque ? Que son T-shirt chnge de couleur ?

Yay ! Mes lecteurs sont aussi bizarres que moi !

Bon,OK. En vrai, vous m'avez grillé. J'ai fait une erreur. _Mais j'suis pas v'nu ici pour souffrir, Okay_ ! (+1 point potty pour ceux qui reconnaissent la référence)

* * *

Draca se figea, les mins autour de son intimité, tentant dans un effort vain de préserver le corps qu'elle avait conservé vierge de tout regard masculin pendant toutes ces années.

"Noirs... Bizarre. J'm'attendais à du Vert et Argent. Mais j'aime bien la façon dont la dentelle se scinde au niveau des hanches".

Draca se figea en entendant la voix du nouvel arrivant, qui semblait absolument détendu. Comme s'il ne venait pas de rentrer dans la cabine où elle se trouvait, uniquement en sous vêtements. Noirs. Elle rougit en se rendant compte de quoi il parlait, et se surprit à penser 'J'espère qu'il les trouves sexy quand même...". Puis elle se rendit compte de ce à quoi elle venait de penser, et elle rentra dans une rage furieuse. Ce moldu osait pénétrer dans son intimité (Nan, pas comme ça, bande de dégueulasses ! Enfin, pas pour l'inst...)

"Qui croit tu être, Moldu, pour pénétrer mon intim..."

Elle se stoppa en observant le petit sourire satisfait de l'inconnu s'agrandir. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la façon dont ses propos pouvaient être interprétés. Sa colère redoubla.

"Écoute, manant ! Ce n'est pas par ce que tu es grand, beau, et que je bave à la vue de ton six pack que j'ai envie de te saut..."

Elle se stoppa encore une fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?

Elle entreprit de se taper la tête contre le pilier le plus proche, comme elle avait souvent vu son elfe (Dorry ? Gobby ?) le faire, sans se rendre compte immédiatement de l'absurdité de son acte.

Harry quand à lui, profitait de la position arquée de la jeune fille pour admirer son fessier, à peine dissimulé par les sous-vêtement. Oui, il disait fessier. "Cul" était bien trop vulgaire. Il respectait les femmes, lui. Quoi ? Comment ça, laisser s'échapper son aura de séduction vampirique pour la déstabiliser et la faire agir ainsi, ce n'était pas du respect ?

* * *

Harry sortit de la cabine d'essayage, et vint à la rencontre de Molly.

"Harry, mon chéri. Tu as tes robes ?"

"Bien sur Molle. Euh... Molly. Ils me les livreront par Hibou; ils n'ont plus ma taille. Et les tissus qu'ils utilisent ne sont pas assez résistants pour ne pas se détériorer au contact de mon incroyable personne."

La matriarche Weasley ne comprit pas qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

"Et, comme tout le monde semble avoir fini autant aller finir nos courses de fournitures"

Il tenait à sortir du magasin avant que Draca reprenne ses sorties. Elle essayerait de le tuer. Ou pire. De le séduire. Quoique...après mûre réflexion ' _enfin, rappel de ses formes dans ces sous-vêtements noirs. Et puis elle était riche. Dommage qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas survivre à ses plans'_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, les gobelins avaient accueillis le dénommé "Blaise Zabiniu". C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient rencontrés un des alliés de l'Étranger. Et ce n'était pas n'importe lequel de ces alliés. C'était "croc noir". Son bras droit, celui que l'Étranger appelait "ami". Et les gobelins n'avaient pas envie de se mettre sur le dos celui qui avait survécu pendant des années aux folies de Harry Potter. Croc noir devait être extrêmement puissant. Et ils feraient bien de sympathiser avec lui: après tout, aujourd'hui, ils allaient devoir ouvrir le coffre, et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il renfermait. J'ai dit Dieu ? Pardon, je voulais dire "Diable". Après tout, on parlait de Harry.

* * *

Quarante guerriers gobelins étaient positionnés en position défensive, engoncés dans des armures lourdes en acier enchanté. L'épée dégainée, chacun d'entre eux avait un large bouclier. Des médecins attendaient sur le côté, prêt à se porter au secours de n'importe lequel des guerriers qui tomberait. Sauf, bien sûr, s'il s'agissait de l'un des mercenaires loup-garou qu'ils avaient engagés. Oui, les gobelins étaient forts. Mais il n'étaient pas fous: ils se souvenaient de la dernière fois que l'Étranger leur avait ordonné de récupérer le contenu d'un de ses coffres. La dernière fois, quinze de ses soldats avaient trouvé la mort ou été mutilés à vie. Mais qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il y aurait des Vargheist dans le coffre ?

Les Vargheist étaient des vampires déchus. Il y a plusieurs siècles, ils avaient tentés un coup d'état contre le roi actuel, le Comte Dracula. Ce dernier avait réprimé l'insurrection avec une violence et une cruauté excessive: il avait fait enfermer ses congénères dans des cercueils, puis avaient scellés ces derniers avec une chaîne enchantée. Ces derniers, privés de sang, étaient entrés dans une rage noire. Mais il ne pouvaient s'échapper. Et leur soif devenait de plus en plus intense. Au fil des temps, les nobles vampires s'étaient transformés en bête qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain, dont le seul but était de boire.

Les Gobelins avaient tués un des Vargheist, et capturé deux autres. Ils les avaient rendus à Lord Potter, pour une somme d'argent conséquente.

Et ils préféraient ne pas savoir ce qu'il en avait fait.

Les gonds de la porte du coffre grincèrent, et tous les gobelins qui pensaient à autre chose se concentrèrent sur le coffre du légendaire S=alazar Serpentard. Que contenait-il ? Et surtout...qu'est ce qui avait attiré l'attention du Seigneur Sombre, Lord Potter, l'Étranger ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un craquement.

Blaise sourit.

Les gobelins grincèrent des dents.

Dent d'Or maudit son client, et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le coffre,suivi par tout les guerriers, en criant, la voix emplie de colère

"LORD POTTEEEER !"

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Oui, je sais, chapitre très court, mais c'est fait exprès ! (Le prochain sera beaucoup plus long ^^ pour des raisons "spéciales")

Bonne soirée ;)


	14. Chapter 14 - Coffre et mariage arrangé

PROSTERNEZ VOUS DEVANT VOTRE MAAAAAAAAÎÎÎ...euh... le chapitre quatorze de "Un Dieu Parmi Les Hommes "

* * *

"LORD POTTTEEEEER"

Le cri de rage du Seigneur de guerre gobelin résonna contre les murs du coffre, sans rencontrer de résistance.

Le coffre était complètement vide.

L'Étranger leur avait fait déplacer plusieurs dizaines de soldats, et dépenser plusieurs centaines de gallon pour embaucher des loups garous qui n'auraient même pas besoin de se battre. Encore une fois, quand il pensait avoir été prêt à tout, il s'était fait surprendre par l'Étranger.

Les rangs des guerriers s'ouvrirent comme la mer face à Moïse (#LaBible. Je sais pas si vus connaissez. Bon bouquin, je vous le conseille), et le Croc Noir s'avança vers le coffre, avant d'en franchir le seuil.

Blaise jeta un regard sur la chambre forte. Celui-ci, bien qu'ancien coffre **_secondaire_** de Salazar Serpentrd, était plutôt grand. C'était un grand cube de vingt mètre de côté: le plafond était donc très élevé.

"Et le coffre est donc vide...Pas trop déçu ?" ricana le vice-directeur de la banque, moqueur. Blaise secoua la tête, clairement amusé:

"Il vous a dit que je venais chercher le contenu du coffre ? J'y crois pas... Je suis juste venu y déposer quelques effets."

Le gobelin grommela, et s'écarta pour que le Croc Noir fasse ce que l'Étranger lui avait ordonné. Il était en colère, mais pas suffisamment aveugle pour se mettre entre le second du Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus impressionnant depuis Salazar Serpentard (et encore, il avait parfois ses doutes. Salazar avait été maléfique...mais il était sur que l'Étranger allait faire pire), et les plans de ce dernier.

Blaise s'avança pour être au centre du coffre. Il se contenta de sortir un petite pierre bleue nuit de sa poche, et de la poser. Il entreprit ensuite de fouiller dans son sac, et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin noir, qu'il ouvrit.  
Les yeux de Dents d'Or écarquillèrent:

"Une matrice de sceaux !"

Il n'aurait pas pensé que l'Étranger aurait accès à cet art perdu. Les sceaux étaient les ancêtres des runes, et utilisaient une "longueur d'ondes" totalement différente de ces dernières. Et le Croc Noir allait probablement installer cette matrice en utilisant la pierre comme point d'ancrage.

'Merde'. Telles étaient les pensées du gobelin. Toutes les protections magiques de Gringotts qui empêchaient le transplanage ou l'utilisation des porteloins étaient basées sur les runes...et la matrice de sceaux que le Croc Noir allait probablement laisser derrière lui agirait comme un point "clé" dans l'espace qui permettrait probablement de coder des porteloins pour qu'ils arrivent directement dans Gringotts.

Dents d'Or laissa échapper un sourire mi-amusé, mi-effrayé lorsqu'il comprit le véritable usage de cette matrice. Quiconque utiliserait (ou serait forcer à utiliser) un porteloin relié à cette matrice apparaitrait directement dans le coffre. Un coffre vide, avec des murs en acier de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseurs, charmés pour empêcher toute intrusion/évasion. Un coffre fermé à clé de l'extérieur. Un coffre qui deviendrait prison, puis tombeau.

* * *

Il était dix sept heures passées lorsque Harry réprima un bâillement. Il attendait avec impatience le lendemain: la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Les Weasley avaient eu la gentillesse d lui acheter un billet (Harry ne doutait pas une seconde que Dumbledore les rembourserait, et que c'était lui qui leur avait conseillé de faire cela. Après tout, Harry devait "renouer avec son meilleur ami et apprendre à mieux connaître la jeune Ginny").

Mais, évidemment, ce n'était pas le match de Quidditch qu'il attendait avec impatience. Non, Harry n'avait jamais été un grand fan de Quidditch. Merde ! S'il s'était inscrit dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, c'était juste pour "aller sur les traces de son père", continuer son rôle de garçon fragile ! Bon, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il devait avouer que le titre de "plus jeune joueur depuis cent ans" lui importait peu... mais être dans l'équipe lui permettait d'échapper à la compagnie du troll roux (Ron. Yep. Un troll. Critiquez pas: Harry était dans son dortoir, et il savait pertinemment quand le jeune Weasley prenait ses douches. Lisez: jamais.) De plus, il devait admettre que les trois chasseuses, Katie, Angelina et Alicia ne le laissaient pas de marbre. Bien sûr, pour garder sa couverture, il n'avait jamais agit en suivant ses pulsions et ses désirs...mais cette année...

Quelques uniformes de Quidditch allaient être déchirés sauvagement pour un jeu de rôle des plus distrayant et des plus...plaisants. Il ne manquait plus que leur accord. Accords qu'il obtiendrait sans aucun doute : si son charme naturel et sa langue habile (au sens propre comme au figuré. Enfin, plutôt au sens sale), ce dont il ne doutait pas, son aura de séduction vampirique s'en chargerait. Cette dernière était si puissante, si...envoutante qu'elle donnerait au professeur McGonagall l'envie de faire un strip-tease.

Harry déglutit en jurant de se rappeler de garder son aura sous contrôle à Poudlard.

"Harry... je peux rentrer ?"

La voix d'Hermione le tira de ses rêveries, et il se leva de son lit pour aller lui ouvrir. Il actionna la poignée, et Hermione poussa la porte, se précipita dans la chambre, et referma la porte derrière elle, dans un claquement sec, mais presque insonore.

Harry haussa un sourcil, interloqué par le comportement de son "amie". Une chose était claire: elle ne voulait pas être surprise dans sa chambre avec lui. Plus que cela, elle voulait que personne n'ait connaissance de cette discussion.

Et, au vu de son expression (et à son plus grand déplaisir), cette visite n'avait aucun lien avec les plaisirs de la chaire.

"Harry...Il faut qu'on parle"

Harry ne put retenir un soupir de déplaisir: il allait encore se faire sermonner sur son comportement, ou une autre inanité de la sorte.

"Harry... Je ne suis pas stupide. Depuis que tu es rentré...bref, tu as beaucoup changé. Et je ne pense pas que cela soit possible de changer autant en un été, aventure amoureuse ou pas. Je suis ton amie, et tu me dois une explication."

Harry hésitait entre l'amusement et l'agacement. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas tord; et peut être que sa soi-disante "intelligence" serait un challenge suffisant pour tromper son ennui. De l'autre...elle "exigeait" des réponses. Comme si elle avait le droit de faire cela.

Harry savait que Ron était son "ami" par ce que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé, par ce que le vieux fou voulait que Harry devienne affectivement dépendant du roux, ce même roux qui obéirait à n'importe lequel de ses ordres. Il avait tout organisé: Dès sons arrivée à la gare de King's cross, il avait entendu Molly Weasley crier "Cette gare est pleine de moldus". Harry n'avait aucun doute qu'elle utilisait ce mot caractéristique de la population magique pour attirer son attention. En effet, Dumbledore avait laissé Hagrid lui expliquer le fonctionnement du monde magique (tentative évidente de le laisser dans l'ignorance), et le stupide géant avait, évidemment, "oublié" de préciser à Harry la manière dont on accédait à la voie neuf trois quart. Dumbledore espérait ainsi que la famille Weasley se place comme "sauveur bienveillant" du jeune Harry, et que ce dernier se lie d'amitié avec Ron.

Harry avait été déçu par la tentative de manipulation: la matriarche de la tribu rousse avait ensuite demandé à ses enfants "Et à quelle voie se trouve le train ?" Comme si elle n'y allait pas tout les ans depuis que son fils aîné avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Comme si elle n'avait pas prit ce train tout les ans lors de sa scolarité. Dumbledore et les Weasley le prenaient vraiment pour un con.

Même ce putain de pull qu'on lui avait offert à Noël était une tentative de manipulation ! Encore, si elles avaient été exécutées avec subtilité (ou que le pull était stylé) , Harry les aurait appréciées, mais là...

En revanche, Hermione...Hermione avait été une autre histoire. Au début, lors de a première année, elle n'avait été qu'une première-née parmi tant d'autre. Harry s'était "lié d'amitié" avec Ron, et ce dernier faisait tout pour être le meilleur (et le seul, selon les ordres de Dumbledore sans doutes) ami du Survivant. Cependant après l'épisode du Troll, il avait décidé de lui donner une chance. Attendre pour apprendre à la connaître, tester son intelligence et sa perspicacité et, si elle s'en montrait digne, la mettre dans la confidence de l'opération orage bleu.

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione rapportait ses moindres faits et gestes à Dumbledore, pour "la sécurité personnelle du jeune Harry, et le plus grand bien". Bien évidemment, les livres qu'il lui offrait en cadeau n'avaient rien à voire avec cela.

Harry allait se faire un plaisir de leur embrouiller l'esprit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse, et les tue, bien évidemment. ( _Quoi ! C'est un Evil!Harry, après tout ! Et puis, cela ne va peut être pas se passer comme cela ! Mis vous verrez, vous verrez... ET PUIS ARRÊTEZ D'INTERROMPRE MON HISTOIRE !_ )

"Alors ? J'attends des explications !"

Harry prit un air dramatique, secoua la tête comme s'il venait de prendre une décision difficile, et se décida à raconter une merde pas possible.

"Hermione...Assieds toi à côté de moi. C'est...une révélation difficile,et j'ai beaucoup hésité à t'en parler, mais...je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir te voir"

Hermione s'attendrit devant ce Harry si sensible, si fragile, et s'assit, un petit air satisfait sur le visage, sur le lit, au côté de son "meilleur ami".

"Je t'écoute. Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne répéterai pas." _'Sauf au professeur Dumbledore. Mais c'est pour ton bien. Et **mon** bien.'_

Hermione regrettait souvent d'avoir fait ce choix: elle avait l'impression de trahir son premier, et son seul ami. En effet, Ron était un gros porc inculte, et elle ne le supportait que par ce que cela lui permettait d'être prêt de Harry. Le choix qu'elle avait fait avait été difficile, mais elle se répétait que c'était pour le protéger. Après tout, le professeur Dumbledore était si intelligent et puissant... Et ces livres ! Le dernier livre qu'il lui avait été donné n'était plus publié depuis quatre cent ans ! Et il contenait tant de rituels intéressants...notamment ce rituel de mariage. Après tout, c'était normal qu'elle, révérée comme la sorcière la plus brillante de son âge, se marie avec les Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

"Hermione... si j'ai changé, c'est par ce que j'ai peur de te perdre. Tu aurais pu me le dire, tu sais ? J'ai surpris la conversation entre Madame Weasley et le professeur Dumbledore. Tu aurais pu me le dire, tu sais ? Je croyais que tu me faisait confiance..."

"Mais...Harry ! De quoi parles tu ?"

Harry prit l'air le plus désespéré qui soit humainement (bien que Harry n'en était pas un) possible, mais il baissa la tête; il était sur qu'une lueur machiavélique brillait dans ses yeux, et il ne voulait pas être trahi par ces derniers.

"De ton contrat de mariage avec Ron, bien sûr !"

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Au prochain chapitre: Harry va à la coupe du monde !


	15. Chapter 15 - Durmstrang (1)

Wesh ! Bien ou bien !

Potter's in the place !: CHAPTER 15

* * *

Harry montait le flanc d'une des collines qui avoisinaient le terrier, en pestant contre la pente trop...pentue. Il arrêta de regarder ses pieds, en entendant une voix au loin saluant Monsieur Weasley.

"Arthur ! Heureux de vous revoir ! Je pensais que vous seriez parti sans nous !"

Les deux hommes partagèrent un rire gras, tandis que Harry soupirait ' _Pff...comme si le porteloin n'était pas programmé pour nous emmener tous ensemble à une heure précise. Même si on avait voulu partir sans toi, on aurait pas réussi...'_ Harry secoua la tête en entendant les lecteurs s'indigner du manque de réponse cinglante envers les deux hommes de sa part. Malheureusement, il était fatigué. Physiquement ? Non...c'était quasiment impossible pour un seigneur de la non-vie, un semi vampire avec un sang aussi puissant que le sien, d'être fatigué. Ces derniers avaient une endurance hors du commun.

Son esprit nécessitait cependant du repos. Il avait utilisé le retourneur de temps la veille, et n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer des ses activités très prenantes, à la fois intellectuellement et magiquement.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tôt. Mais me demandez pas quand: entre l'utilisation du retourneur de temps, et le décalage horaires..._

 _Grand Nord Européen - Institut Durmstrang - Bureau du Directeur._

Karkaroff leva la tête en entendant le feu de sa cheminée crépiter: quelqu'un utilisait de la poudre de cheminette; et seule quatre personnes avaient un accès direct à son bureau: lui-même, son vice directeur, une charmante nécromancienne du nom de Stefania, et le Maître des Ombres.

Karkaroff croisa les doigts...

...et Harry entra dans la pièce, sourire aux lèvres, Ray-Ban posées sur le nez...en portant un étrange manteau noir avec des nuages rouges sur le dos. Il retira ses lunettes et ses yeux furent visibles: ses pupilles étaient entourées d'étranges cercles violets.

"Où est konan-chan ? Réponds, ou subit la fureur de Dieu, car devant toi se tient PAIN-SAMA"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Pardon ?"

Harry soupira et, un coup de baguette plus tard, il était de retour à son état normal. Il décida de ne pas s'embarrasser des formalités, et passa directement à l'objet de sa visite.

"J'ai reçu les rapports...qu'avez vous fait es deux Mangemorts que vous aviez capturés ?"

Karkaroff déglutit, et s'empressa de répondre: il n'avait jamais aimé rester dans la même pièce que le Maître des Ombres lorsque ce dernier était si sérieux.

"Dans une cellule, dans les cachots. Je vais appeler, Mr Konrad pour qu'il vous y emmène.

Harry sourit:

"Nan..pas besoin ! Je sais où c'est; je vais y aller seul"

Et, avant que Karkaroff ne puisse trouver une excuse quelconque empêchant Lord Potter de déambuler seul, sans surveillance dans son établissement, ce dernier était parti.

 _Grand Nord Européen - Institut Durmstrang - couloir quelconque  
_

Les élèves regardaient, ébahis, un jeune homme qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait déjà vu, d'environ dix-sept ans se balader librement dans les couloirs de l'institut. Il était vêtu d'habits outrageux, et sa présence ici-bas constituait une insulte à l'institut. Les quelques élèves présents regardèrent autour d'eux, à la recherche d'une figure d'autorité. Malheureusement, aucun membre du cercle des treize (même s'ils étaient supposés être anonymes, tout le monde savait lus ou moins qui y était). Théoriquement, pour les élèves, cela voulait dire qu'aucune des personnes présente ne connaissait l'identité de Harry. Pratiquement parlant, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient dans la merde. Surtout l'élève de sixième année qui s'avança pour faire faire une "interrogation musclée" de "l'intrus qui déshonorait Durmstrang par son accoutrement", et lui "donner une bonne leçon".

(Les dialogues suivants se déroulent en russe. Oui, Harry parle le russe. Il n'est pas comme les autres sorciers, trop stupides pour se lancer un sort de traduction permanent marchant sur toutes les langues et les dialectes connus. D'ailleurs, Harry était sûr que Fudge allait galérer à parler au premier ministre Bulgare pendant la coupe du onde. Mais c'était une autre histoire.)

"Eh ! Qui est tu, et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?"

Harry s'arrêta, pour s'émerveiller du tact et de la délicatesse du russe. Nan, j'déconne.

"Mmmh ?"

Le russe grogna, rouge de colère: comment ce gamin osait-il l'ignorer ?

"Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris ! Et respectes tes supérieurs !"

C'est à cet instant précis que Dasha, la numéro trois du cercle des treize, et fille du ministre de la magie russe, déboula dans le couloir en courant, clairement essouflée. Harry sourit: Karkaroff avait dû la faire courir dans toute l'école pour le "canaliser". Pas qu'il n'en ai pas envie...mais cela dépendait du type de canalisation.

Tandis que Harry avait des pensées perverses, Dasha releva la tête, et contempla avec horreur la scène. Face au Maître des Ombres, se tenait Igor Vrajoski, un fils de politicien influent, qui, malgré toutes ses tentatives, n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir une place au cercle des treize. C'était un con sexiste et arrogant, qui croyait qu'il arriverait à convaincre Dasha de devenir sa femme. Et d'après sa posture, il était en train de sortir son discours de "Je-suis-supérieur-à-toi" au Maître des Ombres.

Dasha était partagée entre la frayeur, et la joie la plus pure. D'un côté le Maître des Ombres allait peu-être décider d'annihiler tous les sixièmes années dans sa colère...de l'autre, il allait peut-être se débarrasser d'Igor pour elle.

"Si tu t'agenouilles devant moi, peut-être que je vais te pardonner"

Dasha, entrainée depuis sa plus tendre enfance arts de la négociation et de la survie en milieu hostile, décida de limiter les dégats. Enfin...pour elle et l'école. Tant pis pour le sexiste.

"Ah ! Monsieur le Maître des Ombres ! Je vous prie humblement de m'excuser pour mon retard."

Tout les élèves qui auparavant se moquaient se figèrent, et retinrent leur respiration.

And at this moment, Igor knew he fucked up

* * *

ET voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Laissez une pt'ite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est pour dire que vous avez trouvé ça drôle/pas drôle, ou une petite critique constructive ^^

Strato


	16. Chapter 16 - Durmstrang (2)

Nouveau CHAPIIIIIIIIIITRE

Bonne lektur

Stel

 **ATTENTION ! Contenu un peu gore. Ames sensibles s'absten...mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ici alors ?**

* * *

Harry sourit.

C'était le sourire le plus parfait, le plus beau que les étudiants de la célèbre école de sorcellerie nordique avait jamais vu.

Mais ce sourire avait quelque chose de malsain...quelque chose de foncièrement mauvais.

Comme une entité unique, tout les étudiants du corps étudiants s'écartèrent du jeune homme qui venait d'être présenté comme le Maître des Ombres. Leur maître.

Soudain, une aura maléfique, meurtrière, et étrangement...séduisante emplit le couloir où ils se trouvaient; et presque tout les élèvres tombèrent à genoux. Seuls quelques uns des élèves, comme la fille du ministre de la magie, ne firent que vaciller, restant sur des jambes tremblantes au lieu de tomber pas terre.

Il était temps de rappeler au lecteur qu'il n'était pas que le personnage d'une mauvaise fanfiction comique. Il était celui qui allait prendre le monde. Celui qui avait manipulé Dumbledore, le roi des manipulateurs. Il était celui qui, alors qu'il n'avait pas dix ans, avait mis Durmstrang à genoux. Il était l'héritier de sang de la reine vampire, l'héritier intellectuel de Voldemort. Il était le guerrier que les gobelins, la race des guerriers, craignait. Il était le maître des Ombres. Il était le maître de la vie des élèves qui se prosternaient devant lui. Et il savait que chacun d'entre eux voyaient leur vie devant leurs yeux. Une vie qui dansait dans le creux de sa main, une vie qu'il pouvait choisir de ravir si l'envie lui prenait.

Et un d'entre eux lui avait manqué de respect ?

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça instantanément, et le sang de la foule se glaça. Il enleva ses lunettes, et les élèves, terrifiés, tremblèrent devant les deux yeux rouge;

L'ange de la mort allait les emporter.

"Maître..."

La voix tremblante d'Igor rompit le silence, tandis que Harry le regardait d'une façon si méprisante que les spectateurs pensaient rêver.

Ce devait être un rêve. Ils allaient se réveiller, et tout allait être normal. Non ? NON ?

"L'endurcissement au péché traine une mort funeste, jeune enfant. Et l'heure du jugement est venue."

Un frisson collectif parcourut l'assemblée, mais aucun des spectateurs n'eut aussi peur qu'Igor, dont les yeux écarquillaient reflétaient l'absolue terreur.

D'un geste lent...très lent...Harry s'avança vers le futur cadavre, et se saisit de chacune de ses épaules.

Puis il commença à tirer.

Un des élèves vomit, rapidement suivit par d'autres, devant l'horrible spectacle, ponctué des cris de la victime et des craquements ponctuels.

Les cris se turent, et Igor retomba au sol. En deux morceaux.

Le Maître des Ombres, à l'incroyable force vampirique, venait de déchirer un humain en deux. A main nue.

* * *

Les deux mangemorts frissonnèrent en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir qui menait à leur cachot.

Chaque jour, ils recevaient une visite; un élève de septième année, probablement un membre du fameux cercle de Durmstrang au vu de la qualité de ses robes et de l'arrogance qu'il dégageait, venait les nourrir. C'était la seule visite de la journée.

L'élève était passé il y a trois heures..et quelqu'un venait.

Tap...  
Celui qui s'approchait était probablement celui responsable de l'emprisonnement...

Tap...

Et d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendus des autres prisonniers (apparemment, des élèves en retenues l'espace de quelques heures), sa cruauté, sa puissance et son charisme feraient pâlir d'envie le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Tap.  
Les deux mangemorts avaient eu du mal a y croire, mais leurs doutes s'évanouirent lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, et posèrent le regard sur la figure la plus effrayante qu'il n'eurent jamais vu.

L'homme était plutôt jeune, très musclé. Il ne portait que des pantalon noir, et son torse musclé était recouvert de sang frais. Comme son visage, d'ailleurs, et les deux serviteurs de Voldemort déglutirent en remarquant que l'individu prenait plaisir à le lécher de temps en temps, laissant apparaître des canines plus aiguisées que de normal.  
Ils auraient pensés à un vampire, mais les vampires n'avaient pas les yeux rouges. Des yeux de la même couleur que ceux de leur maître...mais emplis d'un cruauté et...d'un...était-il _amusé_ ?

"Bien le bonsoir, jeunes visiteurs. je suis désolé d'avoir du vous loger dans des conditions similaires, mais les infrastructures de ma modeste propriété ne me permettaient pas de vous accueillir d'une façon siégeant à votre statut."

Les mangemorts eurent un brin d'espoir, avant que...

"Heureusement, certains de nos invités précédents viennent de partir, et des tombes se sont libérées."

Non seulement ils allaient mourir, la personne qui leur faisait face était, ou contrôlait quelqu'un qui était, un nécromancien. Même morts, ils n'échapperaient pas à l'homme aux étranges yeux.

* * *

Karkaroff leva sa tête en entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir.

Il se leva de son siège en voyant son Boss entrer. AU vu de l'état de ses vêtements, et du liquide rougeâtre qui gouttait sur son tapis, les quelques heures précédentes avaient été divertissantes.

"Alors, Lord Potter ?"

"Une session d'étude des plus satisfaisante. Je viens enfin de découvrir ce qu'utilisait Voldemort pour faire fonctionner et contrôler la marque des Ténèbres."

"Et puis-je m'enquire de ce dont il s'agit ?"

"Le noyau de sa baguette."

Les yeux de Karkaroff s'écarquillèrent. Il était de notoriété publique que le "Survivant" avait une baguette sœur de celle du meurtrier de ses parents. C'est à dire, avec un noyau identique.

Karkaroff eut presque envie de plaindre les mangemorts.

"Yep. Je vais pouvoir usurper l'identité de Voldemort. On va bien se marrer."

* * *

Loin d'ici, un mage noir coincé dans un corps de bébé eut un mauvais pressentiment.

"..."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi...

"Queudver ?"

"Oui, Maître ?"

 _"Crucio"_

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps là, dans un endroit improbable._

Blaise soupira. Il persistait à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée...mais Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Enfin si, mais il ferait tout pour être utile à Harry. Même si cela consistait à falsifier un contrat de mariage entre Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Au moins, si cela avait été entre Draca et Ron, i aurait été amusé de la réaction, mais là...

Quoique...

Autant en fair un au cas où. Il était sûr que Harry apprécierait l'idée.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Harry, les Weasley, Hermione Cedric...bref, tout ceux qui voyageaient en porteloin, apparurent dans un "pop" retentissant.

Ron tomba la tête la première en avant, inhabitué à un tel mode de transport.

Bien sûr, Harry n'avait rien à voir avec la bouse de vache située devant lui. Il n'avait absolument pas ordonné à un de ses elfes de maison de la placer ici. Pas du tout.

Bon. D'accord.

"Nous sommes à l'emplacement A6574. Allez monter la tente, les enfants. Je vais à l'accueille demander où est l'accès à l'eau."

Hermione se dirigea donc vers l'emplacement ,suivie par Ron, et Harr...

Harry ?

"Harry ?"

Mais où Diable était-il passé ?

* * *

Satan secoua la tête, avant de soupirer. Encore une fois, c'était lui qui était supposé savoir où Harry se trouvait ?  
Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il n'en avait aucune idée. Harry Potter était bien trop imprévisible pour cela.

* * *

"Et là...OH Viktor ! C'était horrible ! Il l'a saisi avec ses deux mains, et il a tiré..."

Viktor, la veille du match, écoutait sa petite sœur lui relater les évènements de la veille via miroir magique.

Etrangement, en écoutant le récit, il se dit qu'il ne regrettait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, d'avoir choisi le camp du Maître des Ombres.

"C'est vrai ? Ca me touche beaucoup."

Viktor se retourna d'un coup, et tomba nez-à-nez avec une paire de Ray-Ban

* * *

Vwalapourojourdui !

Merci pour votre lecture !

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

Stel


	17. Chapter 17 - Vic et Ministre Bulgare

C'est un oiseau ? Non...c'est un avion !

MAIS NON ! C'est le nouveau chapitre !

ATTENTION: Pour ce chapitre UNIQUEMENT (et le suivant, mais je le rappellerai), les phrases en _**italique** **gras**_ doivent être considérées comme étant en Bulgare !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Viktor Krum se retourna instantanément, et se retrouva littéralement nez-à-nez avec celui qui était à la fois son modèle, son rêve, et son pire cauchemar: le Maître des Ombres en personne.

Bien évidemment, en tant qu'individu sensé, il se mit à genoux, dans une posture mêlant soumission et respect. Il avait entendu ce qui était arrivé à la dernière personne qui l'avait défié, et il ne voulait pas être la prochaine.

"Maître".

Le "Maître" en question, ricana, avant de lui ordonner de se relever d'un signe de la main.

"Voyons, nous sommes en public ! Tu peux m'appeler Harry, Vic. Ça te dérange si je t'appelles Vic ?"

Le joueur de Quidditch ne prit même pas la peine de répondre: comme si le fait de dire "oui" allait changer quoique ce soit. En dehors du fait qu'il possédait tous ses membres. Et il avait besoin de ses bras, comme de ses jambes. Après tout, il jouait dans quelques heures.

Harry déambula dans la ente privée du célèbre attrapeur, en observant les bibelots, tandis que Viktor tentait de ne pas suer. Il était le vice-président du cercle, bon sang ! Une star internationale ! Et "Harry" n'avait même pas seize ans !

Bon. D'accord. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourra dire, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Le Maître des Ombres le _terrifiait_. Complètement, totalement. Yep. Redondance. Mais j'men balec.

Bref.

Revenons à nos sorciers.

"Alors, Vic. Prêt pour le grand match ?"

"Absolument, Monsieur. Mais je doute que vous soyez venu jusque ici juste pour me le demander."

Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait des couilles. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait bien.

"Vois tu, Vic, contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, je ne suis pas sans cœur."

Vic regarda Harry, un sourcil haussé.

La chouette qui se reposait sur le comptoir regardait Harry, l'air outré.

Même le propre reflet de Harry, provenant d'un miroir au fond de la tente, le regarda, l'air surpris.

"Bon. D'accord. Mais le fait est que je t'aime bien, Vic. T'es efficace, et t'as des couilles."

Harry s'arrêta, pour boire une gorgée de whisky.

Personne ne savait vraiment où il avait trouvé le whisky, mais au fond, les lecteurs n'en avaient rien à foutre.

"Le fait est que, nos deux amis qui reposaient dans les cachots de Durmstrang avaient eu vent d'une histoire plutôt rigolote. Leurs anciens amis ont prévu d'organiser une petite sauterie après le match. Je pensais que tu apprécierai pouvoir prendre des précautions pour sortir ta famille, notamment tes petites sœurs, de ce merdier, avant qu'elles ne décèdent dans d'atroces souffrances."

Vic...euh...Viktor soupira, tandis que le Maître des Ombres, amateur de théâtralité, disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée. Au final, travailler pour lui avait beaucoup de bon. Maintenant, il savait pour l'attaque des mangemorts. Ses ennemis pouvaient dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient du Maître des Ombres, mais une chose était sûr: il prenait soin des siens. Et personne ne lui enlèverait jamais ça.

* * *

"Harry ! Où est-ce que tu étais ! Fais attention ! C'est dangereux de rester tout seul ! Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que..."

"...il avait toujours fantasmé sur la forme d'animagus du professeur McGonnagall ?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Allez, quoi ! Détends toi un peu ! On est venu ici pour s'amuser, nan ?"

Hermione se contenta de soupirer. Mais elle fit tout de même une note mentale pour se rappeler de sermonner Harry et de ne pas parler de cette façon des professeurs ! Il devait les respecter ! Quand est-ce qu'il apprendrait qu'il devait être poli, bon élève et...

"...incroyablement beau gosse si je veux charmer McGonnagall ? Mais non ! Diantre ! Pourquoi voudrais-je faire une chose pareille !"

"..."

"..."

Hermione se demandait tout de même comment il avait fait pour savoir exactement la façon dont elle formulait la phrase, dans sa tête, pour pouvoir la finir d'une façon aussi...

"vulgaire !"

"...Harry...Comment est-ce que tu as su à quoi je pensais ?"

Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur

"Alors, tu es d'accord avec moi ? Je le savais ! Allez, dois moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu me trouves irrésistible ? C'est mon sourire dévastateur, mes muscles saillants..."

Hermion secoua la tête, en rougissant. Même si elle ne savait pas si c'était par colère, ou pour une toute autre raison. Bien qu'elle ne se l'avouerai jamais.  
'L'année va être très, ** _très_** , longue.'

* * *

Stellaecephale était tranquillement en train d'écrire le chapitre 17, lorsque soudainement, la porte de son bureau vola en éclat, et un lecteur impatient pénétra dans son bureau !

"Bon, l'auteur, abrège ! On n'a pas envie de savoir tout les petits détails, et ce qu'il se dit dans des conversations sans intérêt ! Nous ce qu'on veut, c'est que Harry aille dans la box ministérielle mettre la misère à Fudge, puis que les mangemorts attaquent !"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...MAIS ÉCRIT ! ! !"

* * *

"AH ! Harry, mon gar...çon ?"

Le ministre de la magie, qu'on avait prévenu discrètement de l'arrivée de la seule, l'unique, star internationale, le manipulateur des manipulateurs, le maître des Ombres, le vainqueur du seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai nommé...

"TOI", cria Draca Malfoy, qui se trouvait également dans le carré VIP. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas oubli le visage de celui qui avait débarqué à l'improviste dans la pièce où elle se changeait. " **Comment un moldu comme toi peut venir ici ? Et comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi après avoir fait... _ça_** ! **Et**...et tu connais le ministre ?"

"Voyons, Malfoy ! Après toutes les années que nous avons passé ensemble ! Cette escapade dans la forêt interdite, cette rivalité, ces luttes sur un balais pour attraper le vif d'or...cela ne voulait donc rien dire pour toi ?"

Harry tomba à genoux, et commença à pleurer à chaude larme, tandis qu'un des organisateur du tournoi jouait une musique lancinante au violon.

Ce fut Lucius Malfoy qui, le premier, fit le rapprochement.

Le fait que Dobby saute sur le jeune brun en criant "Monsieur Sorcier Harry Potter" avait peut-être aidé.

Peut-être.

Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Mais, au fond de lui, après avoir bien réfléchi, après avoir consciencieusement pesé le pour et le contre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

"Po...Potter ? C'est... C'est toi... non... Non ! Tu ne peux pas être Harry Potter !"

"Non ! Je ne suis pas Harry Potter ! Je suis JOHN CENA !"

Harr s'attendait à ce qu'un musique démarre, mais rien ne se passa. L'assemblée était silencieuse, si ce n'était quelques murmures:

"John Cena ? C'est qui ?"

"Je sais pas..."

"Moi non plus. Ça se mange ?" (Oui. Crabbe Senior venait de parler).

Cornellius, politicien endurci, qui s'était battu dans l'arène de la politique pendant près de trois decennies, passé maître dans l'art des conversations prit son courage à deux mains et décida de...faire comme si tout était normal.

"Harry ! Mon garçon ! Mais dit moi, tu as bien grandi cet été. Les jeunes filles doivent te tourner autour."

Il partit dans un petit éclat de rire.

"..."

Tout seul.

Fudge se reprit assez vite, et l'invita à le suivre

"Viens. Il faut que je te présente le ministre de la magie Bulgare. Par contre, il ne comprends pas un mot d'anglais ! On dirait un peu un vieux pruneau, tu ne trouves pas ?"

 ** _"Vieux con, va. Et dire que des électeurs ont votés pour toi..."_**

Ah. Peut-être que la maîtrise de l'anglais du Ministre Bulgare n'était pas aussi nulle que le prétendait le ministre.

 _ **"Allons, mon ami. Vous avez oublié le "prétentieux" derrière le "vieux con". Un peu de rigueur bon sang !"** _

Le ministre rit doucement, et leva la tête pour savoir qui lui avait parlé dans son propre langage, sans aucun accent, si ce n'est une pointe de...était-ce du japonais ?

 _'Le pays d'Itachi Uchiha, maggle'_

 ** _"Harry Potter. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le "garçon de Dumbledore" serait comme ça."_**

 ** _"Monsieur Marov...nan, je déconne. Me suis même pas donné la peine d'apprendre votre nom."_**

 ** _"Insolent ! Tu es peut-être une star, mais j'ai un pays !"_**

 ** _"Et une dette envers moi. Vous aviez dit que vous me paierez trois semaines après que mon organisation ait assassiné votre rival. Mais ne faisons pas de scandale ici."_**

Le ministre pâlît. La seule personne envers qui il avait une dette était...Le Maître des Omb...

"JOHN CENA"

Sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, une étrange musique se lança.

'Pfft...Encore en retard...'

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Dites moi dans les reviews si vous préférez que j'avance un peu dans le scénario, ou si vous aimez bien les moments un peu comme ceux là !


	18. Chapter 18 - Massacre

Bienvenue pour le chapitre 18 ! L'intrigue avance...

Vous remarquerez à l'issue de la lecture que ce chapitre est différent de ceux auxquels je vous avait habitués. Si l'humour est toujours présent, il diffère de celui que j'ai utilisé précédemment. Le style est plus sombre, et, selon moi, c'est le chapitre de cette histoire que j'ai le mieux écrit.

* * *

 _ **Warning: Mention de viol (qui, bien sur, ne se déroule pas).** _

* * *

NOTE IMPORTANTE:

L'histoire étant (et je suis le premier à le dire), un peu confuse, il peut paraître difficile de suivre la progression de l'intrigue au milieu des blagues un peu lourdes qui prolifèrent dans ce récit. Il me paraît donc important de clarifier quelques peu ce que l'on sait:

 ** _Keskonssé:_**

\- Le "Harry" des trois premières années à Poudlard était un personnage

\- Harry à pour objectif de voir l'aboutissement d'un mystérieux projet, nommé "opération orage bleu"

\- Les jumeaux weasley sont ses complices

\- Harry a absorbé l'Horcruxe ( et donc les connaissances de Voldemort) qui étaient dans sa cicatrice. Il possède également la bague de ressurection/Horcruxe.

-Dumbledore est une vieille chèvre manipulatrice, qui a convaincu (lire: corrompu) Ron et Hermione de rapporter tous les faits et gestes d'Harry

-Blaise Zabini est la main droite de Harry, et le second nécromancien le plus puissant de l'Europe.

-Grâce à une mystérieuse magie, Harry a enseveli Durmstrang sous un blizzard, en échange d'un livre, le "livre noir d'Ibn Nagazarr". Durmstrang et l'ancien Mangemort Karkaroff lui obéissent.

\- Ce livre lui à servi à marchander afin d'obtenir le sang d'une vampire très puissante. En l'absorbant, il est devenu une sorte d'hybride homme/vampire. Il est maintenant plus fort, plus rapide, peut utiliser une aura de "séduction vampirique". Cependant, il n'est plus capable d'effectuer des sorts de magie blanche puissants.

\- Harry est, pour une raison que l'on ignore, riche. Très riche. Et il possède les clés des coffres de Gringotts de Salazar Serpentard.

\- Un spectre des cairns qu'il contrôle "dort" au manoir de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Harry regardait, une moue de dégoût affichée sur le visage, la masse de spectateurs masculins qui bavaient devant les vélanes. Ces créatures avianes émettaient une aura séductrice forte, mais brute. Rien à voir avec celle infiniment subtile qu'utilisait Harry, et les maîtres vampires. Il lança un regard autour de lui afin de jauger la réaction des autres occupants de la box ministérielle. Ceux qui ne flanchaient pas et restaient stoïques avaient une volonté satisfaisante, et Harry pourrait peut-être s'en faire des suivants. Les autres, ceux qui regardaient les humanoïdes avec les yeux bouillants de désir...Pitoyable. S'il avait eu besoin de s'abreuver de beaucoup de sang pour survivre, il ne les aurait même pas considérés comme un repas viable.

D'un coup de sifflet, les cognards et le vif d'or furent lâchés tandis que l'arbitre lançait le souaffle en l'air. Harry se désintéressa rapidement du jeu, préférant lancer des clins d'œils peu subtils à Draca.

Une excuse comme une autre pour observer Lucius. Harry savait qu'il était le coupable à initiative de l'attaque qui allait se dérouler plus tard dans la soirée. Cependant, il n'y participerait probablement pas. Trop risqué... Le patriarche des Malfoy n'était pas un couard, contrairement au rat mangemort, mais sa paranoïa et sa volonté de tout contrôler le rapprochaient de l'immondice qui osait s'appeler "humain".

Mais le temps du rat viendrait. En attendant, il en avait besoin pour exécuter l'opération "Orage Bleu". Sans le rat, Voldemort ne pourrait pas tenter le rituel pour sa résurrection...et ce serait fâcheux.

* * *

Harry retrouva Hermione et les Weasley après le match, laissant une Draca rougissante (de colère ? Excellente question...) derrière lui. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques heures avant que des cris ne déchirent la nuit sombre.

Il était temps de passer à l'action. Il sortit de son lit d'une geste fluide et rapide. Incroyablement rapide. Mais le sang de la reine de Sabbat coulait dans ses veines. Il sortit de la tente en trombe, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les cris de Mr Weasley qui l'exhortaient d'aller se mettre à l'abri.

Le Maître des Ombres s'enfonça dans la nuit sombre, essayant d'échapper à la foule. Une fois hors de la vue de tous, il dégaina sa seconde baguette, celle de Voldemort, avant de l'agiter autour de lui. Instantanément, il commença à changer. Ses vêtements commencèrent à se fondre dans l'obscurité, tandis qu'un masque d'ombre entourait son visage. D'un rire sinistre, il dégaina sa lame. Enfin lame...un énorme hachoir, semblable à la lame d'une guillotine, épaisse de plusieurs centimètres d'un acier noir pendant au bout de plusieurs mètres d'une lourde chaine.

Il était temps de se mettre au boulot.

* * *

Fleur Delacour passait une très mauvaise soirée. Et c'était un euphemisme.

Entendre les cris de sa petite sœur, celle qu'on chérissait par dessus tout tandis que des mangemorts tentaient d'abuser d'elle était loin d'être agréable. Surtout lorsqu'elle même se battait en duel contre un autre mage noir lançant des doloris comme un père noël de centre commercial lançait des bonbons périmés à des enfants.

Fleur continua à crier pour avoir de l'aide. Cependant, en voyant "l'aide" arriver, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

* * *

Brutus était un bon mangemort. Bien sûr, il n'était pas particulièrement brillant, et n'était ni un maître des arts noirs ni un combattant invétéré, mais il prenait son travail avec sérieux. Il était consciencieux dans ses viols, et rentrait toujours de ses raids et de ses tortures avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait, avant de se servir un bon verre de whisky pur feu après avoir embrassé sa femme, en regardant ses enfants insulter des moldus.

Brutus était donc un mangemort comme les autres. Qui allait vivre une bataille pas comme les autres.

 ** _"Ce ne sera pas une bataille. Ce sera un massacre à sens unique."_**

Une vague de froid, similaire à celle ressentie lors de l'arrivée des mangeurs d'âmes, les détraqueurs, enveloppa la foule, qui commença à greloter. Le silence se fit, brisé seulement par des gémissements d'enfants.

Il était là.

Le quatrième cavalier de l'apocalypse. Il était impossible de discerner distinctement ses contours, il était comme un être fait d'ombre et de cauchemars. A la frontière entre rêve et réel, comme si aucune dimension ne pouvait l'accepter, ne pouvait supporter l'horreur qu'il représentait. La mort elle même...son avatar marchait parmi les mortels.

Brutus entendait chaque son, le souffle léger du vent dans les arbres, le bruissement des feuilles, les cris des âmes damnées. Son propre cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Des rires cristallins retentirent dans ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux, incapable d'accepter l'horreur qui se tenait devant lui.

Il ne les rouvrit plus jamais.

* * *

Fleur regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, les yeux écarquillés. La...créature venait de se saisir d'une arme aussi étrange que terrifiante. D'un ample geste de la main, une plaque d'acier aiguisée d'au moins deux cent kilogrammes fendit les airs dans un sifflement annonçant une mort aussi violente que subite.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, elle vit la chaîne s'enrouler autour du cou d'un des mangemorts, faisant légèrement dévier l'engin de mort vers un second mage noir. La lame coupa littéralement en deux le mangemort qui était tombé à genoux, les yeux fermés, tandis que le deuxième se faisait étrangler par les épaisses mailles d'acier.

Son cou se rompit dans un craquement sinistre.

Cependant, le cliquètement des longues tentacules d'acier avaient attirés l'attention des autres mangemorts, qui se rapprochaient en cercle, tels des vautours excités avant un festin.

Festin qu'ils, bien entendu, n'allaient pas avoir l'occasion de déguster.

Les mages noirs lancèrent alors un tourbillon de foudre verte, rouge et bleue vers la masse d'obscurité qui se déchainait dans leurs rangs. Les cris d' "Avada kedavra" faisaient écho aux "Diffindo" et aux "Expulso". Mais le cavalier de l'apocalypse se contentait de danser aux milieux des sortilèges mortels, se riant du danger et des mangemorts.

De cri étouffé en hurlement de douleur, les mangemorts reculaient peu à peu, laissant la tornade d'acier et d'ombre prendre du terrain. Trop occupés à tenter d'éviter la chaîne et la lame du boucher, ils ne purent voir les tentacules ténébreuses sortant de leurs propres ombres.

* * *

Amelia Bones contemplait, bouche bée, la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Dès que la nouvelle de l'attaque lui fut parvenue, elle s'était empressée, de rassembler ses Aurors et de se diriger vers le site de la coupe du monde.

Dès qu'elle transplana dans le champ où logeaient les spectateurs, elle sut que quelque chose de singulier s'était passé.

Tout était silencieux. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine: elle s'était attendu aux cris des spectateurs, aux rires des mangemorts, aux hurlements de protestations des quelques Aurors chargés de la sécurité du stade...mais elle pouvait entendre son voisin, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, se tendre, tandis que sa propre respiration s'accélérait. Elle pouvait voir de la vapeur s'échapper à chacune de ses expirations, tandis que son collègue grelottait.

Il faisait étonnamment froid pour un été, même en Grande Bretagne.

Une rafale de vent la percuta, amenant avec elle l'odeur de sang frais.

La troupe d'Auror se mit à courir à l'entente d'un cri de désespoir pur. Les plus novices d'entre eux durent s'arrêter pour se retenir de vomir à la vue des corps humains. Des troncs sans membres gisaient au milieu d'une bouillie de chaire informe. Quelques masques dépassaient de la masse informe de corps.

Une trentaine de mangemorts, des combattants vicieux et expérimentés gisaient dans l'herbe glacée.

Morts.

Au milieu, deux jeunes filles blondes, couvertes de sang. La plus grande pleurait tandis que la plus jeune chuchotait en boucle, comme un mantra.

"Il est là...Il est là...Le Maître des Ombres est là...Il est l.."

Et elle tomba, inconsciente, dans les bras de Madame Bones tandis que les quelques Aurors ayant des connaissances sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le grand nord ces dernières années affichaient une expression d'horreur pure.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture. Vos commentaires sont très appréciés. Ils me montrent que vous n'êtes pas des lecteurs passifs, et que vous respectez mon travail en faisant l'effort de me le dire ;) Même un petit "J'ai lu et apprécié" fait toujours plaisir.


	19. Chapter 19 - Réunion

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Comme le chapitre précédent, un peu moins d'humour et plus de développement de l'histoire !

Le prochain chapitre mêlera les deux, et celui d'après sera plus tournée vers l'humour ^^

Laissez une petite review pour me dire si vous préférez l'humour ou le développement^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Harry était confortablement installé dans un canapé au 12 square Grimmaurd. Il se curait tranquillement les ongles tandis que toute la maisonnée était en effervescence, bougeant dans tous les sens autour de lui. Il se délectait de l'animation: après tout, même s'ils ne le savaient pas, il en était la cause.  
 _"Si pathétiques..."_

Il était d'une excellente humeur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas combattu, et même si une trentaine de vieux mangemorts qui n'avaient pas lancé un impardonnable depuis douze ans n'était guère un challenge, cela avait fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une "bataille" de cette envergure. Il s'était languis de la sensation de la vie qui quittait les corps sous le contact de ses doigts glacés.

Il se demandait parfois quand il avait aimé donner la mort. Étais-ce depuis sa "fusion" avec les souvenirs de Voldemort ? Depuis son entraînement de Nécromancien ? Depuis qu'il avait consommé le sang de la Reine Vampire ? Ou, tout simplement...depuis sa naissance ?

Au fond, il s'en foutait. Il avait arrêté de se poser des questions de la sorte, ou tout autre interrogation d'ordre moral depuis bien longtemps. Il voulait seulement s'amuser.

Après tout, il avait été interdit de s'amuser durant toute la première partie de son enfance.

Il rit.

 _"Peut être que ce sont les Dursleys qui m'ont créés ? Hah. Des moldus créant le monstre magique le plus puissant et le plus dangereux..."_

Pour une étrange raison, la pensée ne l'amusait pas tant. Peut-être qu'il avait été plus marqués par l'époque où il avait été...impuissant qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, et qu'en réalité, ce n'était qu'un garçon en manque d'affec...

" ** _Silence, Auteur ! Par ce que je ne suis que des mots sur un écran, je serai impuissant ? N'oublies jamais: si l'auteur donne vie aux personnages...il est loin de les contrôler totalement. Tu pense que c'est ton imagination qui créée mes actions ? N'oublie jamais que tu n'as aucune preuve que ce ne sont pas mes actions qui contrôlent ton imagination. Laisse les lecteurs penser que ce n'est qu'une fiction. Laisse les penser que, dans l'infinité d'univers, de possibilités, cette histoire se déroule peut-être réellement."_**

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...Euh...Non ?"_

* * *

"Votre attention s'il vous plaît."

La réunion de l'ordre du phénix venait de commencer. Bien entendu, les jumeaux, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas reçu l'autorisation d'y assister, et étaient supposés être dans leurs chambres.  
Supposés étant le maître mot.

Dumbledore parcourut l'assemblée hétéroclite assise dans le salon de la maison des Black d'un regard.

Presque tous étaient là.

Dedalus Diggle; Elphias Doge; Arabella Figg; Mondingus Fletcher; Hestia Jones; Remus Lupin; Minerva McGonagall; Sturgis Podmore; Kingsley Shacklebolt; Nymphadora Tonks; Emmeline Vance; Arthur Weasley; Molly Weasley; Charlie Weasley.

Il avait réussi à envoyer Sirius, qui n'était qu'une mauvaise influence pour Harry dans un "refuge", tandis que Hagrid était en mission. Alastor. Maugrey était étrangement absent.

La cheminée s'illumina, et Severus Rogue pénétra dans la pièce. La réunion allait pouvoir commencer.

Dumbledore attendit que le Maître des potions aux cheveux gras s'asseye, puis prit la parole:

"La réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix est ouverte"

Il croisa le regard de chacun des membres avant de poursuivre:

"Comme vous l'avez remarqué, c'est presque l'exclusivité de l'Ordre qui est réunie aujourd'hui. Une situation extraordinaire, à la mesure des temps qui courent. Aujourd'hui, comme vous vous en doutez probablement, nous nous réunissons pour discuter des évènements récents de la coupe du monde,, et l'apparition de ce mystérieux personnage, le "Maître des Ombres". Severus, Mondingus, Shacklebolt..."

Bien évidemment, en temps que Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des sorciers, il avait déjà entendu un certain Maître des Ombres être évoqué à voix basse entre deux réunions. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il s'agissait uniquement d'un mage noire légèrement plus puissant que la moyenne qui sévissait dans l'Est de l'Europe. L'équivalent soviétique de Lucius Malfoy, en quelques sortes. Cependant, les quatre dernières années avaient été denses, et il avait dû se détourner de la politique internationale pour se concentrer sur la progression du plus grand bien.

Il avait donc, après l'évènement qui fit la une de tous les journaux et qui sera plus tard connu comme "le massacre de l'aube de l'Ombre", ordonné à Shackelbot, un des meilleurs Aurors du ministère, à Rogue, l'ancien mangemort et à Mondingus, le stellionnaire, de rechercher toutes les informations que leur entourage pourraient leur apporter sur le Maître des Ombres.

Shackelbolt commença. Il prit une grande inspiration, et à la vue de sa mine déconfite, Albus savait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas particulièrement bonnes.

"J'ai beaucoup parlés avec mes collègues, et, au début, j'ai cru que presque aucun d'eux n'avait entendu parler du "Maître des Ombres". Cependant, j'ai creusé un peu plus du côté des quelques membres du bureau international. Et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Sur les dix-neuf membres du bureau, seuls deux ont acceptés de témoigner. Les autres sont soit trop effrayés...Des Aurors vétérans, Albus ! Ou pire...sympathisants aux actions du Maître des Ombres."

Le regard bleu ciel du Directeur de Poudlard avait perdu son côté pétillant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et son véritable visage, celui du manipulateur invétéré, celui que Voldemort craignait, celui qui avait vaincu Grindenwald, remonta à la surface.

"Apparemment, le luron est dans le paysage depuis...six à huit ans. Mais il n'a vraiment commencé à agir que depuis trois à quatre ans."

Inquiétant. L'apparition du personnage correspondait au retour de Voldemort. Cependant, il était inconcevable que le Maître des Ombres soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait il tué ses propres Mangemorts ?

"J'ai entendu des rumeurs à propos de blizzard et de Durmstrang, ou encore de Basilik et de vampires, mais rien de très fiable. Cependant, il est mentionné trois fois dans les registres du bureau international de collaboration des Aurors. Cependant, si beaucoup de pays reconnaissent ces évènements, ce n'est pas le cas de beaucoup de pays de l'Europe de l'Est. Rien qu'à partir de ça...on peut conclure qu'il à beaucoup d'influence sur leur gouvernements. Mais, bref. La première fois que son nom est mentionné remonte à l'été 1991, juste avant l'année où la pierre était cachée à Poudlard. Apparemment, c'est la première fois ou les termes "Maître des Ombres" apparaissent dans les archives. Une histoire saugrenue d'assassinat. Une famille de sang-mêlés chinois qui détenait d'importantes parts de marché dans la recherche et l'expérimentation d'armement magique a été totalement massacrée. Deux jours avant, ils avaient modifiés leur testament afin de tout léguer au "Maître des Ombres". La deuxième fois...est bien plus inquiétante qu'un mage noir aussi puissant détenant les armements magiques les plus modernes. En une nuit, les morgues de tous les hôpitaux Européens et asiatiques majeurs ont été...vidées. En une nuit, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi ou comment, tous les corps ont disparus."

Albus déglutit. Cela respirait des rituels atroces ou pire...de la nécromancie.

"La seule raison pour laquelle ce méfait lui a été associé...il a laissé son symbole derrière lui.

 ** _(Si vous voulez voir à quoi il ressemble, il vous suffit de taper "Symbole léviathan croix sataniste" sur google image ^^)_**

Une sorte de croix reposant sur un symbole infini dans un soleil noir. Et la troisième et dernière, si l'on ne considère pas le massacre de l'aube de l'Ombre s'est déroulée environ au même moment que durant l'évasion de Sirius. Le même "Chevalier noir", c'est à dire le Maître des Ombres lui-même, que durant la Coupe du monde a été aperçue. Je ne pourrais saisir totalement la complexité politique de la situation...mais cinquante Aurors allemands qui s'opposaient ouvertement au régime de Maître des Ombres..."

"Au régime du Maître des Ombres ? Il aurait donc de l'influence jusqu'en Allemagne ?"

"Le...collègue que j'ai interrogé n'a pas pu m'en dire plus. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait fait un serment inviolable sur le sujet...Bref, cinquante Aurors ont affrontés le Maître des Ombres qui tentait, à l'époque, de pénétrer, seul, dans le parlement allemand. Sur les cinquante et un combattants, cinquante sont décédés. Et, comme vous avez pu le voir, le Maître des Ombres est en parfaite santé. Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste son armure d'Ombres, mais une chose est sûre...elle offre une protection impressionnante. Des bombarda, et même des Endoloris...rien ne l'a affecté selon les archives. Et, en plus, les corps des cinquante Aurors n'ont jamais été retrouvés."

"Et le gouvernement Allemand ? Quels ont étés ses témoignages ?"

"...Ils refusent de répondre à mes questions."

"Bien. Merci, Kingsley. Severus ?"

Rogue leva, et les membres de l'ordre furent surpris de sa posture de désespoir, et du vocabulaire qu'il employa:

"En un mot...on est dans la merde".

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me motiver à écrire ^^


	20. Chapter 20 - Interlude

Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, l'homme le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne (enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient tous), le fléau de deux des Seigneurs des Ténèbres, le grand mage que rien n'inquiétait, était seul, assis derrière son bureau.

Un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Et il comptait bien, comme disaient les jeunes, se mettre une grosse race.

Il avait pensé que Tom était horrible. Diantre ! Il savait qu'il était horrible, et il le penserait pendant toute sa vie. Mais ce que lui avait dit Severus...

Voldemort était puissant. Cruel. Sans pitié. Fou.

Le Maître des Ombres était probablement aussi cruel, fou et assoiffé de sang que lui...mais il semblait, bien qu'Alby ait du mal à l'admettre, bien plus dangereux.

Voldemort était un maniaque persuadé d'être un reptile, avec une obsession malsaine pour les petits garçons. Ce "Maître des Ombres", d'après ce que lui avait rapporté son fidèle professeur de potions, était jugé bien plus "incroyable, dangereux, charismatique" que le Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu.

Severus avait essayé de reconstituer les activités de l'illustre inconnu lors de ces six dernières années. Il avait bien évidemment pu confirmer les quelques informations rapportées par Kingsley.

Bon.

Albus avait pensé que, face au massacre d'une cinquantaine d'Aurors, il n'aurait pas pu être plus surpris par les activités du personnage.

Bon.

Clairement, il s'était trompé.

Cependant, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il semblait avoir des relations avec chacun des mages noirs les plus influents d'Europe qui l'avait inquiété. Ce n'était pas non plus les énormes fonds qu'il semblait posséder, que Severus avait pu mettre en évidence en remontant les transactions par la société de recherche en armement que le Maître des Ombres possédait. Tout cela,, Tom Jedusor aurait pu l'accomplir. Ces faits ne révélaient qu'un jeune homme incroyablement puissant, charismatique et riche. Apparemment, une ascension normale, si l'on pouvait le dire, d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, après Grindenwald et Voldemort.

D'après son Maître des Potions, l'homme...la chose en noire... semblait également avoir une forte influence sur une meute de loup-garous. Rien d'anormal. Après tout, les Loups-garous auraient beau avoir les idéaux les plus purs, ils resteraient des créatures de magie noire. C'était leur nature. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'ignorer l'appel d'une magie aussi noire et puissante.

Ce qui l'inquiétait...Il ne l'avait pas vu au premier coup d'œil. Il y avait beaucoup pensé...et plus il pensait, plus il devenait inquiet.

Un aspirant Seigneur des Ténèbres se devait certes d'être puissant, et d'avoir un grand nombre de connaissances...mais quelque chose clochait. Prendre un impardonnable, de plein fouet, ici le Crucio, et ne rien ressentir grâce à une étrange armure ? Avoir suffisamment de puissance pour, seul, faire face à cinquante sorciers entraînés spécialement pour combattre les individus de sa sorte ? Il était normal que les aspirants Seigneurs des Ténèbres aient un petit réseau d'espion...mais le fait qu'il était présent lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts...ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il avait su. Et seul un autre Mangemort avait pu lui dire.

Dumbledore ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire: que le Maître des Ombres connaisse une magie suffisamment puissante pour forcer des Mangemorts, des vétérans, à révéler leurs plus noirs secrets...ou qu'il ait réussi à s'attirer la loyauté de certains d'entre eux.

Ce nouveau Seigneur de la magie noire était trop...parfait. Aucune trace laissé derrière lui, si ce n'est celles qui augmenteraient sa notoriété. Aucune information sur son identité, si ce n'est celles qui créaient le mythe du Maître des Ombres, une entité invincible. Il avait affronté des sang-pur. Des loup-garou, s'il les avait soumis. Des Aurors. Des Mangemorts. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu blessé. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu égratigné.

Personne ne semblait avoir vu son visage. Pourtant, pour s'attirer la loyauté d'un si grand nombre de personnes, notamment les élèves et anciens élèves de Durmstrang à en croire Severus, il avait forcément du montrer son visage afin de les approcher pour les recruter.

Le fait que "personne" ne l'ait jamais vu impliquait une loyauté de chacun de ses suivants. Depuis six ans, il avait du croiser plusieurs centaines de personnes en étant démasqué, des personnes qui connaissaient son identité. Chacune d'entre elles était loyale. Ou morte.

Trop parfait...Il n'y avait aucune fable.

Dumbledore aurait avancé l'hypothèse qu'il y'avait plus d'une personne à porter ce masque, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que plusieurs individus possèdent cette puissante incommensurable.

Il semblait presque inhumain...Inhumain !

Et s'il n'était pas humain ?

Si le Maître des Ombres était ce que son titre indiquait ? L'incarnation terrestre d'une divinité des ténèbres qui jouait avec eux...

* * *

Un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire fendit le noir de la chambre. Mauvais signe pour le monde. Harry Potter souriait.

Après tout, pourquoi ne serait-il pas impatient de retourner à Poudlard, la tête haute et non baissée, en menton de cuir et non en haillon trop grand pour lui.

Patience.

Dans treize heures il serait en train d'embarquer dans le Poudlard Express.


	21. Chapter 21 - Luna Lovegood

Un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un observateur tout court, en fait. Difficile de ne pas trouver louche une famille en maillot de bain dans la gare de King's Cross, ou encore ces adultes à l'air respectable ayant confondu « cravate » et « cravache ».

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Aucun sorcier n'arrivait à s'habiller en « moldu »…alors que c'était ce qu'ils portaient sous leurs robes tous les jours. Parfois, le Survivant se demandait s'il n'était pas la cible d'une énorme caméra cachée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais bon, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un arriverait à convaincre autant de personnes d'avoir l'air aussi con pendant plusieurs années.

Après avoir couru droit dans un mur (Harry aurait payé cher pour voir la tête des employés de la gare chargés de l'analyse des vidéos de surveillance), le quai 9 ¾ s'imposa à la vue du Maître des Ombres, tandis que la rumeur de la foule était saccadée par les sifflements de la locomotive.

« Allez-y, les enfants ! »

* * *

Harry esquiva avec une habileté hors du commun l'étreinte que la matriarche Weasley s'apprêtait à lui donner, avant de gravir la marche qui menait jusqu'au premier compartiment du train. Il ne ralentit pas en entendant les cris de protestations de son « ami » roux qui l'exhortait à l'attendre. Hermione, elle, ne protestait pas : bien qu'Harry n'ait pas fait preuve de galanterie en lui proposant de passer devant lui, elle n'était pas fâchée. Cela n'avait bien entendu rien à voir avec son magnifique fessier qu'elle avait ainsi pu reluquer en toute impunité. Après avoir lancé un regard noir à un premier année qui l'avait percuté, Harry s'aventura dans les couloirs du train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, et afin de s'éloigner de l'odeur d'urine émanant du pantalon que portait le premier année qui l'avait si sauvagement bousculé.

Les jeunes, de nos jours….

Le grincement de la porte coulissant arracha un second soupir à notre jeune héros. Les sorciers…capable de dresser des chouettes pour qu'elles parcourent des centaines de kilomètres et de transformer du bois en plomb (certes, ça ne servait à rien…), mais pas foutu de huiler une porte correctement. Parfois, Harry se disait qu'il aurait dû s'atteler à la lourde tâche d'essayer de dominer le monde des moldus. Au moins, leur civilisation avait des notions de bases en termes de logique, et n'était pas incompétente au plus haut degré.

Bien évidemment, avec sa chance, le compartiment n'était pas vide. Une jeune blonde tenant un journal à l'envers était assise dans le porte bagage. Alors que tous les sièges étaient vides.

Meh. Il avait vu plus étrange.

Harry s'assit avec la délicatesse et le raffinement caractéristique des sang-purs, avant de se lever et d'aider Hermione à installer ses bagages aux côtés de la jeune blonde. Ron, évidemment, n'avait pas la poitrine suffisamment développée pour bénéficier de ce traitement de privilégiés.

Il sourit à l'élève dont le col était frappé des couleurs de Serdaigle.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, jeune demoiselle. Je suis Harry Potter, et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le plaisir de connaître votre nom… »

La blonde leva le regard du journal avant de lui sourire, ignorante des regards estomaqués que lançaient Hermione et Ron au jeune brun.

« Luna. Luna Lovegood. Mais tu peux m'appeler Paul, ou Mephistophélès. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Méphistophélès, comme le démon de classe XXXXX qui a tué Godric Gryffondor ? »

La jeune Blonde lui sourit.

« Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas « comme », c'est juste moi ».

Si Hermione n'avait pas échangé un regard interloqué avec Ron, ils auraient remarqué le regard surprit de Harry, puis son sourire (qui comprenait des dents trop nombreuses et trop aiguisées pour appartenir à un humain).

« Et bien, Mephi, c'est une plaisante surprise de te savoir ici…Je peux t'appeler Méphi ? »

La blonde lui renvoya un sourire radiant, et les radis qu'elle portait en boucles d'oreille lui sourirent également.

« Alors, Méphi, dis-moi….Qu'est-ce qu'une démone comme toi vient faire dans un endroit aussi ennuyeux que Poudlard ? »

Faisant mine de réfléchir, Luna Lovegood mangea une de ses boucles d'oreille.

« Des côtes de porc au Thym ».

Harry lui renvoya son sourire. La réponse n'était pas clair, mais il avait une année pour la trouver.


End file.
